Candles
by BabyTheyCouldBeAStart
Summary: Just a story I've worked on a long time. Basically main with a twist. Klaine, future!klaine, main character death. Sorry, I'm not too great at summaries. Read it to find out! :) Chapters will be short for the most part, sorry :/ Rated M for future language.
1. Chapter 1

"How did you manage to find that adorable cage cover?" Blaine asked, grinning, and I picked up the cover. "Canaries don't like cold weather. Especially Pavarotti," I smiled at the bird, my voice a bit baby-ish at the end, but not horrifyingly. Blaine smiled, and then asked, "How did you like the song for Regionals?", referring to the song Misery the Warblers had belted out through the hallways. "I'm going to be honest with you Blaine. You're amazing, and so are your solos... they're also numerous... sometimes I feel that we're not the Warblers, we're Blaine and the Pips," I replied, and he looked like he was just figuring something out for the first time.

"Okay, so what songs are we doing for regionals?" Wes asked the other two at the desk, as the rest of us anxiously waited to learn our new songs. "Well, we know Blaine's doing the solo," one said, and I rolled my eyes slightly; it was perfectly predictable. "I am so sick of this," Blaine muttered, and I looked up. "Actually, why don't you just choose what song you want to do, Blaine? That would be best, I think," Wes said, and Blaine stood up. "I'm sick of this!" he said, sending a loud and clear message to everyone. "I am tired of everything being all about me. I'm about to say something, and take it down in the official minutes. We are going to lose at regionals. From what Kurt told me about McKinley, they're writing their own songs, and we need to pull out all the stops. I want to do a duet," he stated firmly, and we all were shocked by his outburst. Usually, he was quiet, and never once had I seen him become argumentive previous that. "Well, alright then," Wes said, agreeing happily. "I would actually like Kurt to do the duet with me," he stated, and my eyes got wide, as I looked up at him from my comfy armchair, then around the room. "W-why me? There's so many great voices in here," I asked, confused, heart pounding. "Yours is the one I need for regionals," Blaine answered, smiling warmly. "Then it's settled. You two work on a duet for regionals, and we'll hope for the very best," Wes finalized, and my heart was racing. I was going to sing a duet with Blaine, in front of a full audience.


	2. Chapter 2

I was getting ready for the day in my room, whistling for Pavarotti. He would whistle back, and I found it both adorable and calming. I heard a thump, and looked over to the cage to see the small yellow canary lying on the floor of the cage. "Pavarotti?" I said quietly and questioningly.

I was crying as I walked into the drama room of the Dalton Academy all-boys school after getting dressed [in all black], and Blaine stood up. "Kurt, what's the matter, what happened?" He asked, walking over and laying his hands on my shoulders gently. "I-I don't know how it happened... Pavarotti's dead... I suspect a stroke... it happened so quick... he was f-fine earlier, he was sitting on his perch, singing happily one second... the next, h-he was on the bottom of the cage... I was whistling with him, h-he whistled back... and he died... h-he's just laying on the bottom of the cage..." I said, looking guilty, feeling as if it were my fault. "He was getting old, Kurt, it isn't your fault, don't feel that way. We'll have a nice funeral for him," Blaine said, able to tell exactly what I was thinking, and I nodded, wiping my tears. "I wanted to sing something for Pavarotti. He inspired me with his... optimism, and his love of song. I know he was only a bird, but he was a friend to me, he helped me. I felt a connection with that bird when I first started coming here. I had called Blaine, because I was horrified, thinking I had done something wrong, until he told me Pavarotti was molting, and he'd be singing again in no time, because he was growing new feathers. I know we should be practicing for regionals, but I want to sing this for Pavarotti today..." I added, handing a cassette to a fellow warbler and waiting for the music to start.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

While I was singing, Blaine joined in, and then the others started joining in. When I was done, there was a little bit of applause, and I stood there, almost sobbing. I was sure they thought I was pathetic. Blaine was looking at me with a look I had never seen before, piercing me with his hazel eyes, a very slight smile on his rather flawless face. I stared at him a moment before flashing a small smile and walking back to my room, mind and heart now racing, wondering what that look from my best friend was all about.

I was decorating the casket for our little feathered friend a few days later, covering it with rhinestones and ribbons of nice colors, tears silently falling down my face. I couldn't believe Pavarotti was gone... I was really used to hearing him chirping as I did my homework, or sang, or whatever I did. I heard the door open, and Blaine walked in. I smiled sadly at him, and he sat next to me, smiling back, trying to encourage my happiness. "What's that? It looks really good," Blaine pointed to the little black box that had the rhinestones on it. "Pavarotti's casket," I replied, and after a moment, my lip trembled. "It'll be alright," Blaine told me, and I nodded, laying one of my hands on the table. It had never really been alright for anything. I had had a rough life, but somehow, I believed him. Something in his voice, something in the way he told me it would be alright as his calming eyes locked with mine, calmed me down so unexplainably much, and I felt warmed by the words. We sat in silence a moment, and I turned my chair slightly towards him, my hand still resting on the table, just to make it easier for conversation, and he looked a bit nervous as he opened his mouth to speak; he was also trembling slightly. "Kurt, there is a moment in your life when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'," he said, and my heart jumped as he laid his hand on mine. I gulped very slightly as he continued. "Watching you do 'Blackbird' was a moment for me. About you, Kurt. You move me. And doing the duet with you would.. Just be another excuse to be around you more..." Blaine said gently, looking slightly nervous, and my face went red a little as I looked at him a moment. Then, moving his hand off of mine and resting it on the right side of my face, he kissed me deeply, and I felt my right hand open and close slowly, as I kissed him back, resting my left hand on his right cheek. We pulled apart after around 16 seconds, and I smiled, exhilarated. "I guess we should be practicing," Blaine said, blushing and smiling. "I thought we were," I smiled back, taking a deep breath through my mouth, my face a little pink. We started kissing again, and I moved, hesitantly sitting on his lap, my arms around his neck. "All this time... I wanted to impress you with my singing, or at Rachel's party, with dancing, and after the party, when you slept with me, it killed me for me to not kiss you. You saved my life, you gave me the courage to stand up for myself, something I never had. I just ignored it. But you... you gave me that. You've done so much for me," I said quietly, laying my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss the side of my head, and I closed my eyes, smiling again. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met... in looks and personality, and talent as well... you turned my world upside down the day I met you, and I would never change a thing since that day... you're wonderful, Kurt..." Blaine said quietly, and I felt safe, warm, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt truly happy. "Hey this weekend, we should go for a walk, just me and you, without our uniforms, it may still be a little chilly, but this calls for us to walk, not drive, to our little coffee shop and have a drink. Then, maybe we could practice in the park, or we could come back here and practice, or we could go to my house-" "And practice?" Blaine interrupted, and I smiled. "If you want to," I said, and he blushed, smiling more.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the coffee shop with Blaine, ordered our usual orders, and picked a place to sit. "So, a girl at McKinley told me that she heard from her best friend's cousin's boyfriend that had heard it from her boyfriends sister that New Directions is making progress on their original songs for regionals," I told Blaine, taking my coffee and sitting in the little two-chair table. "Run that by me one more time?" Blaine asked, a confused, amused look upon his face. "My old Glee club's writing their own songs for regionals, if you recall me telling you, and they're making progress apparently," I said, and that made more sense even to me, McKinley's and Dalton's gossip queen. "I'm sure we'll still do great, we've been practicing for weeks. So, how have you been? You've been going all kinds of places recently, I know you left a week and actually went to New York," Blaine asked, very interested; I had went with Finn's mom when she visited a friend. "Oh my God, it was beautiful! I rode on an airplane for the very first time, and it was so crazy being up so high above the clouds, but it was beautiful once the initial shock had passed. When we got there, our hotel was so beautiful, and I got to eat breakfast at Tiffany's, can you believe that? The best part? I got to sing on the stage where Wicked takes place! I got 15 minutes alone after the janitor caught me when I snuck in, and I sang For Good, of course, and I could just see the crowd in front of me, God, it was amazing, and mom bought two tickets, so I got to see it, it was so amazing! Oh, Blaine, if only you had been there! There were so many Broadway musicals, famous sights, lit up colorful billboards and lights, and nobody tried to hurt me. I couldn't even sleep! There were beautiful places and people, tall impressive buildings, a huge water fountain that was gorgeous, and shot water from the ground, I had never seen anything like the place, I was so ecstatic," I gushed, drinking my latté and talking excitedly. Blaine smiled at me, looking so warm and happy that I was this joyful. "I love you," He said after a moment, and I felt a warmth spread through my whole body, as I smiled slowly, face flushing very slightly. "I love you too," I responded after a moment, sounding warm and gentle. I reached across the table and took his hand hesitantly, nervous that I might be reacting in the wrong or undesired way. Blaine threaded his fingers through mine and his soft hand held my equally soft one, a gentle, tender display of the kind of love I had never been shown. I knew then that the love he and I shared was much more than the love most high schoolers shared. It was going to last. It simply had to.

"I'm so nervous, this is the first time I've had a solo, or a duet for that matter, what if I mess up, oh God, you'll all hate me, oh my God oh my God oh m-" "Kurt, calm down. You'll be amazing, and we both know it. Take this. Dalton has class rings too, and I got mine last year," Blaine said, taking my hands into his and sliding his class ring onto my finger; it was black and had an ornate red 'D' on it, and Blaine's name was under the 'D' in little golden letters. It was merely a week after we had gotten our set lists, and we had worked hard on the songs, but now that we knew them, I was still scared I would screw up. But the ring made me feel better. "It's for luck. And it's because I love you," Blaine said, smiling lovingly as he held my hands. I was quivering slightly, but I smiled at his touch. "Thank you... I love you too," I said quietly, and we leaned in for a kiss. "You go on in 10 seconds, get to your places!" A man whispered loudly for us all to hear right before our lips touched. Blaine pecked me quickly, making my heart leap happily, whispered good luck, and quietly walked three steps from where I stood, already in my place. I glanced at the ring and smiled before taking a deep breath as I heard the announcer speak to the audience. "And for our next performance, we present the Dalton Academy Warblers!" he had said, and the curtain opened. I was looking out at the audience, and I glanced at Blaine out of the corner of my eye before we started the first song, which was our duet, Candles.

_The power lines went out, and I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all, not answering my phone_

_All the games you played, the promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started, only darkness still remains_

While we sang, Blaine's eyes were locked with my own, and he was giving me all the encouragement I needed to keep singing

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

We ended the song and were still looking at each other, and Blaine tried to conceal his ecstatic expression that I had done so well. He looked at the crowd and waited for them to settle down some, and then we started in on the second song, Blaine getting the lead, and the rest of us in the background this time.

_Right, right, turn off the lights_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight, what's the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much, 5 am turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I watched him dance across the stage in that little way of his that was so unique to him.

_So Raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

There was more cheering from the crowd, but the loudest came from my friends from McKinley, the New Directions glee club. The curtain closed, and we all ran at each other, as the crowd dispersed. We were cheering and laughing, and Blaine threw his arms around me and kissed me, holding the firm kiss for a good 5 seconds, right there in front of the whole glee club, and I heard wolf whistles. I smiled after he pulled away, because of the wolf whistling and cheering of our friends. "I told you you could do it!" he said loudly and happily, and I hugged him tightly once again. Blaine seemed so happy, but he was hiding a thought from the rest of us. All that was left was the announcement of the winner, and that wasn't until an hour from that time. "Hey, come outside with me, it's quieter, I want to thank you for everything you did to help me be able to be fearless today," I told him, taking his hand as he nodded. There was an exit door nearby that people were using to go outside, perhaps to smoke, and we went outside together. I sat under a tree with him and leaned on his shoulder, our fingers tangled together. "You gave me so much courage out there earlier... Thank you... I was pretty terrified..." I admitted, and he beamed. "You did wonderfully," he told me before leaning in and kissing me. I smiled weakly as I kissed back, and by the time we had parted, Wes had came to find us and bring us back inside. We joined our glee members on the stage, Blaine still holding onto my hand, and we awaited the announcement of the winners. As predicted, New Directions won, and so we weren't going to Nationals. Somehow, though, the entire club was okay with that. You could feel them, relaxed and accepting of what had happened. We as a group congratulated McKinley before heading back to the bus and starting the journey back to Westerville.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's bury him under that pretty tree out back," Blaine said quietly in my ear two days later, his hands rubbing my shoulders gently. My right hand touched his left, and I nodded, biting my lip. I nodded, taking his hand, and entwining our fingers. We walked outside, carrying the spade and casket. Blaine and I circled around to the leafless tree that was budding a little out behind the school. I got on my knees and dug a small hole. Blaine gently sat the small rhinestone covered casket in the hole, I started covering it slowly with shaking hands, and then I stood, crying softly. " I'm really sorry about this Kurt... I know this is really hard for you... It reminds you doesn't it..? Of your mother...?" He asked gently, and I nodded a little. "Well, that's not the only thing bothering me. I would have liked to have won sectionals too. It's like we did all of this for nothing," I said, half smiling. "You did win. So did I. We got each other out of all this. It's better than some stupid trophy. It's enough for me," he smiled, taking my hand and swinging it gently. I smiled, silently agreeing, then started thinking about my mother again and felt tears sting my eyes. My mother and I had gotten into a car accident 9 years previous, when I was only 8, and she didn't make it. She had, I was told when I was judged 'old enough to handle it', died on impact, so she had already been dead when the car stopped doing barrel rolls down the highway. I had made it out with a broken arm, a couple broken ribs, and my two front teeth knocked out. Luckily, I had been young, and they had been baby teeth. But I had never cared about that. I just wanted my real mom back, and though there was nothing wrong with my stepmother, in all general aspects she was amazing, nothing could have replaced my own mother. The thing I had heard before we had a car crash was the response to me telling my mother that kids at my elementary school had thrown rocks at me the whole recess time, and not a single teacher helped me. It had been my first day of second grade, and my classmates had already started harassing me. They had thrown rocks, called me awful names, punched me, kicked me, pushed me down, tripped me, and pushed me off the swings. I had had a cut on my cheek, along with a few on my arms, and several bruises. Her response is the words I used the rest of my life to get me through the days. 'Don't you think on it for a moment, sweetheart. You be whoever you are, and be proud of that person you are. I know I am. Don't let people at school tell you you can't do something, or be who you want, because you can. No matter what you do or where you go in life, these kinds of people will always be there, but so will I, Kurt, and you always remember this; I will love you to no end, and I'll never stop being proud of you baby. I love you,' is what she had told me. I recalled every word in my head, and I started to sob. "I think I'm gonna be sick," I said, dropping the spade and hurrying over to a nearby bush, dropping to my knees and heaving. "Kurt!" I heard Blaine's alarmed voice ring out in concern. I felt his arms wrap around me, and I was crying. I retched again, and I threw up once again, but this time, Blaine's arm was in the way, and some got on him. When I was able to cough myself into being able to talk, I started apologizing over and over again, hysterical. "It's alright Kurt, it's alright, it'll come off easily, I'm going to run in, get a hot wet wash cloth, and change my jacket, you just stay right here, it's going to be fine," Blaine said, and he let me go. I crawled to the fence, and sat on a place where there wasn't sick all over it, and closed my eyes. 5 minutes went by, and I felt a warm rag wipe my tears, and wipe the sick off of my mouth. "Thought you would want to brush your teeth, no offense, but I know you like to be nice and clean, so I brought your toothpaste and toothbrush, the brush is already wet. I'll finish this over here up, you just take it easy a minute, I think you heaved the whole contents of your stomach, that was so bad," Blaine said, kissing the top of my head, handing me the brush and paste, sitting down next to me. When I was done, my face smelled better, and my breath was minty and fresh. And minty mouth spit had been added to the puddle of sick a small distance away where I had spit it. He pulled me to my feet, and I clung to him as we went inside to the study room where there were no kids [spring break]. "I really don't want you overdoing it right now, you're weak... rest, so you'll get better," He said, and I sat down on the couch. "I've ruined your day, I'm sure you had plans..." I finally managed to say, and I started crying again. He sat beside me, and shifted me to where he was laying down, and so was I, and he was holding me. "You did not. I got you today, that's more than I could have ever hoped for. Being with you was my only intentions today. Close your eyes for a little while, you'll feel better after you sleep some," Blaine said quietly, stroking my cheek lovingly. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, I turned and looked out the window. It was dark. Great. I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at Blaine, and he was sleeping like a rock. I smiled to myself a little, and laid my head back down, cuddling him gently. He was right. I did feel better, and with the added fact that I was here with him only made it better. I moved my arm, which had fallen asleep, and laid it on my side, and that's when my hand felt something that wasn't my clothes. I looked down, and found that one of the other boys had draped a blanket over Blaine and I, and I smiled thankfully, grabbing the corner and tugging it up some. It was still cold, despite the fact that it was April. I guess all my moving around had woken the sleeping boy under me, because I felt movement, and heard a groan. I looked at him, and, with his eyes half open, he smiled at me. "Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry, I woke you up, I didn't mean to," I said quietly, yet frantically, a sad look forming on my face. "No, I woke up because I've been asleep all day and now I'm all stiff because sleeping on the couch sucks. I slept on it my first few nights here because there wasn't any room. Three related rich boys moved, and now there's one room left, I took one, and you took one. Anyways, that's way off topic. Do you wanna go hop in bed, I can't feel my legs," He grinned, and I stood up, with some difficulty. Blaine hauled himself up, groaning quietly, and looking tired. I smiled at him a bit, then yawned, and he picked up the blanket that had fallen to the floor, wrapping it around me and smiled as we walked to his room, his arm around my waist. We opened the bedroom door, and closed it quietly behind us. "You want me to lock it? I assume you usually do, but I don't know," I asked, and he nodded, turning a little heater on wheels on. "It should warm up in here in a minute, if you want to put your uniform over there, or I can take you to your room, or if you want to stay here, I have pajamas you can wear so you don't have to go down there, if you want any, I mean, it's really your choice, I-" "Shhh..." I said, laying a gentle finger on his lips, before leaning up a little, and kissing him deeply. He moaned into my mouth slightly, and I smiled, as I pulled away and began to take my uniform off, putting it in the corner. I was down to my boxer shorts when I got in his bed, and he had drug his last bit of his uniform off as I did, and he got in with me, and I smiled lovingly. I layed there a minute, holding him, and I made up my mind what I was going to do, as I blushed deeply. I let go of my boyfriend long enough to drag my boxers off under the covers and drop them to the floor beside me. He blushed, smiled, and did the same before he leaned in and kissed me deeply. I pulled away after a bit and smiled, snuggling with him closely. "We can take that walk tomorrow," Blaine said, smiling back, and I nodded happily. "Can't wait," I replied, and he kissed my nose, making me giggle some. "Well, you won't be able to walk if you don't sleep, I'll have to attach your feet to a skateboard and roll you down the street. That wouldn't be very fun, or romantic to say the least, would it?" Blaine said, chuckling quietly, and I shook my head, laughing softly. I laid my head down and cuddled up to Blaine, closing my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, running his fingers through my hair a couple times. I guess he thought I was asleep when he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Goodnight beautiful, I love you..." He whispered, ever so quietly, and he kissed my cheek gently. I smiled to myself, being careful to make it look like I was smiling in my sleep. I felt him stroke my hair once more before relaxing himself, and soon, I heard deep breathing. For some reason, I simply couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was the euphoria of finally finding somebody to love, maybe it was the fear that I'd dream of my mother's funeral, or the fear, even, that the two would mix and somehow Blaine would end up dead and in a casket. I shook those feelings off, and soon, I drifted off into a heavy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"No..."

"Kurt! Guys, he's talking!"

"Stop it... no..."

"I've got you, it's okay,"

"Let him go... get off him..."

"Kurt, I'm here, it's okay, wake up, it's alright,"

"No..."

"Guys, could you get me a rag or something, and bring me his inhaler, he's crying,"

"Blaine... no..."

"No what, Kurt? I'm here beautiful..."

"Stop..."

"Kurt, come on, wake up... thanks Wes..."

"Blaine..."

"Wake up Kurt, come on!"

"NO!"

My eyes opened, and I was on my back, in a cold sweat, and panting hard. "You're awake, it's all alright, I've got you Kurt," Blaine reassured me, holding my hand tightly, the other hand mopping sweat off of my face and neck. "Y-you... t-they killed you... I s-saw you... you were d-dead... but you're n-not... you're a-alive..." I stammered, finally starting to sob again. I heard Blaine tell the others to give us a moment, and I heard the door close. "I assure you, that was just a bad dream... you've been asleep a couple days, Kurt, we were very concerned, the doctor said you had simply gone into a shock induced coma, they were sure you'd wake up within the next week or two that you went to sleep, and they were right, maybe three days ago, you went to sleep, and now, you're awake, you're just fine, come here, I've got you... and it's still spring break, so you don't have any work to do. Come here baby..." Blaine whispered, as he took me in his arms. I cuddled up to him tightly, burying my face in his chest as I sobbed. "Who are 'they'? Who killed me?" Blaine asked me calmly, knowing if I talked about it I'd calm down. "K-Karofsky..." I managed after a moment of sobbing. He held me close, and I knew he was thinking about just how badly Karofsky mentally scarred me. "We're confronting him once and for all, this is going to end, it's going to end here and now, come on, it's morning, get dressed, I brought jeans and shirts from my house when I came here, they should fit, I have a belt if they don't, same thing with shoes, I have a pair of sneakers and some socks, a long sleeve shirt, and a hoodie if you want it, it's 59 degrees outside," He said, standing up and handing me each thing as he described, giving me a long sleeved black shirt, comfortable-looking jeans, a belt, old black sneakers, clearly worn, but not worn through, and a black pull-on hoodie. I got dressed, and sat on the edge of the bed. The jean legs were a bit too long, as were the sleeves of the shirt. Blaine got dressed, mostly the same stuff except for a green t-shirt and a red zip up jacket. "I'm not sure I wanna go looking for trouble..." I said quietly, and he took my hand, pulling me to my feet. "It's going to be okay. I've got your back," Blaine said, and I smiled after a moment, then walked with him. We went down the ornate stairs, and out the large decorative door. We walked hand in hand in silence for a few minutes until Blaine broke the silence. "I want to know where I can find this jerk, I think I saw him go in that house over there once... yes, I see the mailbox, it has 'Karofsky' on it. Just come with me, and don't be scared, I've got you, I'm not going to let him hurt you," He said, as we got closer. We walked to the stoop, me clinging onto his hand tightly, scared. He rang the doorbell, and an adult male answered the door. "Hello, does David Karofsky live here?" Blaine asked with confidence, and the man grunted, before turning around and hollering for his son. When the boy yelled back that he'd be there in a few minutes, the man let us in, and told us to go on up to his son's room, first door on the right up the stairs. Blaine had me go up first, and I was trembling as I took one stair at a time. We got to the top eventually, and I was cowering in fear. Blaine got in front of me and knocked on the door, standing tall and brave. I was hiding behind him, shaking. I heard the door open, and Karofsky was standing there. "What do you want, why are you here?" he snapped at Blaine, and I felt Blaine find my hand again. I heard the front door open and close, heard a car door slam, and a car pulled out of the driveway; we three were alone. I squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. "I'm here to talk to you. You're obviously confused, and I only wish to talk to you. I brought a friend of mine with me. I daresay you know him..." Blaine's voice turned slightly nasty at the end, and I hesitantly stepped out from behind my boyfriend, shaking badly, and I realized tears were running down my face. "I-I don't wanna be here Blaine, please, please, let's just go, I don't wanna be here..." I whispered frantically, trembling worse, as Karofsky moved aside for us. "It's okay, he won't hurt you, I promise," Blaine said, tugging me behind him, and we entered Karofsky's room. "What do you want lady-lips? I thought I made it perfectly clear I had better never see you anywhere at any time, ever," David said viciously, shutting the door and looking menacingly at us. "This has got to end, David. You're confused about your feelings, and it's normal. You don't know if you're gay or not, but if you are, you'll have to come to terms with it eventually, you can't continue being violent your whole life. Kurt and I, we made sure we know what we are, we're positive. Now, if you liked the kiss you stole from him, then you're gay, if you didn't you're not. I'm not here to criticize, or make you feel uncomfortable. I'm here because you're scaring him, he's been emotionally scarred, and it's painful to watch the ones I love in as much pain as Kurt is in. I think first we should start by you calling us by our names. I expect to be at least your acquaintance, if not your friend, when we leave today. My name is Blaine. I'm sure you know his, his name's Kurt. And we know your name. I guess that's been established. Now, why did you threaten Kurt's life? If he had told anyone, perhaps you would have gotten help for your emotional issues," Blaine lectured, and David looked at us a moment, then sat on the edge of his bed, telling us we could sit on the office chair and empty milk jug crate. I took the crate, allowing Blaine to have the chair, and I listened to them talk. I removed my hoodie and held onto it, messing with the sleeve a bit. "Well, because everyone picks on him, d'you think I wanted them doing that to me? There is no way in hell I'm getting slushied," David said, actually looking like a human being. "If I may... Finn told me when the football team did the Thriller slash Heads will roll act on the football field, you really seemed to like it, and you got into it. You won't be made fun of for joining Glee when you're the ringleader for the whole bullying circle. After today, I hope I won't be afraid of you, but I won't be going back to McKinley. I like the Warblers too much, and I'm accepted, the foods better, and, well, my biggest reason is Blaine. If I found someone, you will too. But you can't be afraid to be who you are. I never was, and look what I am today. My father accepts me for who I am and tries to help any way he can, I'm going to a great school, I'm singing great music choices, I'm happy because I stuck with who I was. If you do the same, who knows what'll happen. Just join Glee. You don't even have to quit the football team. Coach Beiste is a real doll if you get to know her. She'll understand either way, Mr. Schue is her friend. If you join the Glee club, I just know your life is going to change, and you'll make some very special friends. If you want me to teach you the names of the people in Glee you should definitely make friends with, I can. Give me your yearbook," I said, and he dug it out from under his bed. I opened it up at random, and I found the Glee clubs picture as I sat next to him on the bed, Blaine watching on, making sure I wasn't going to get hurt. "You might not wanna loo-" "What did you..." I asked; I had a heart around me. I looked slightly confused, and looked up at him. He had suddenly gotten this look on his face, and he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a pocketknife, and I jumped up, so scared I couldn't even cry out. I backed up quickly, bumping into the crate I had been sitting on and falling over it backwards. I cried out for Blaine, and he was already hurrying to me. Karofsky moved fast, plunging the knife in my left side and dragging it down, and I cried out in pain and fear. Blaine picked me up as I was screaming loudly and crying, and he ran me out of the house, scared. We ran away from the house, and he had to lay me down on the ground. I heard him call 911 as I kept up my screaming in pain, clutching the bleeding wound, to come and get us. "Hello, I have a 16 year old boy, he's been stabbed, we need help fast, we're on Hollandale street, in front of number 48, please hurry," I heard, and he was able to hang up, then he knelt on the ground next to me. "Stay with me Kurt, shhhh, you're gonna have to stop screaming baby, don't you close your eyes, stay awake, it's all going to be fine, don't you dare leave me, no, keep your eyes open, I told you, stay awake, I've got you, I'm here," Blaine said, removing his jacket and shirt, pulling his jacket back on and holding his shirt to the wound, holding me, and I could feel his body shaking as he held me, my blood staining the sidewalk red, as if it had been slushied. Despite his attempts, I was still screaming. He kissed me gently, doing everything he could possibly do to keep me awake and alive, not to mention calm. I heard sirens, and I obeyed Blaine, keeping my eyes open, as I was crying in pain, trying not to scream too much. "You'll be alright now, it's all going to be fine," Blaine said reassuringly, but I knew he was trying to convince himself more than me. I heard doors opening, and people made Blaine get away from me, and I was being rushed with questions. "What's your name?" One of them asked, a man I never met. "K-Kurt Hummel.." I said loudly, seizing my screaming, staying awake for Blaine. "I remember that name... I picked a dead woman up years ago named Elizabeth Hummel... I remember because she looked pretty nasty, and her kid looked a little roughed up too. The car was trashed. Her body was mangled up, bleeding all over the place, a piece of metal was in the left side of her head, and glass was in her eye, jaw broken, a hell of a lot was broken. It's a scene I don't like to think about, ever. Gave me nightmares for two months. It was so damn bloody..." a paramedic in the background said, and I screamed bloody murder, crying harder than ever, never having known those details about the wreck, shutting my eyes for a brief moment, actually thinking, I believe, that I was in that car, then I saw myself in Karofsky's room again and lost it. I was screaming when the man asked me questions. "Do you know where you are? What's happened to you, boy?" I heard the first man ask. I was screaming my lungs out, kicking a little, having a tiny, conscious seizure, not answering his questions. I heard Blaine and the paramedics arguing. Blaine was shouting that I hadn't known all those details, was screaming at them to do something, and also trying to talk to me, attempting to calm me down. The paramedics had been holding him back, and I saw him trying to pull loose from them, and they kept him from me. I saw the pain and hurt in his eyes, and it only upset me that much more. "WE CAN'T WORK ON HIM IF HE KEEPS KICKING AND SCREAMING LIKE THIS, WE HAVE TO SEDATE HIM, HE'S ALREADY IN SHOCK, HE'S GOING TO HURT HIMSELF AND BLEED TO DEATH IF HE KEEPS THIS UP," one yelled, as I felt a needle stab my arm, and I cried out more in pain and more shock. I was on a stretcher and in the ambulance in no time, and I felt someone take my hand, and I looked over. I had stopped screaming only because my throat had gone raw and it hurt very much. The sedations were sinking in by that time. I was lying there crying, unable to scream without hurting my throat badly. "They're letting me ride in the back," Blaine said, crying now, lifting my hand and kissing it lovingly. He sounded like he was drunk, but I knew it was me that was messed up. I held his hand as tightly as I could, head lolling. "I'm scared, Blaine..." my slurred voice managed to call out quietly, and he bit his lip, as workers started working on me, trying to staunch the bleeding, throwing Blaine's t-shirt down and removing mine. My head was lolling from one side to the other; every time I looked to either side of me, I'd go limp. My arm had gone limp too, and Blaine had laid it down, though he never let go of my hand. My eyes were still open. "Just keep your eyes open, and you'll be okay, just stay awake, stay with me," Blaine told me, and I obeyed, clinging onto his hand limply, my hand shaking in fear [and a feeling of the heaviest drunken feeling ever, from the sedation]. We were speeding down the road as fast as we could without losing control. We came to a stop at the hospital soon after, and by that time, the injected medicine had nearly put me to sleep and [I'm surprised I remember all these details so well] I was giggling drunkenly. They hauled me out, and I saw Blaine hurrying next to me for a moment, but I saw a man stop him, and Blaine tried to run after me, and the man held him back. "Blaine!" I screamed, frowning. They took me in a room and removed my jacket and shirt, cleaned me up, and stitched me up, all the while me crying out a little, but otherwise not even feeling it. "I want my boyfriend... let him in... bring him to me... please..." I was muttering over and over, as they asked me what blood type I was. "B positive..." I said, still staying awake for Blaine. "Shit... go get that boy he was with, ask him what type he is, ask him about giving, please, hurry, this guy's lost a lot, and we don't have the time to go find some, hurry it up..." I heard someone say, and my eyes widened for a split second. "He needs to keep his blood, he'll die..." I muttered. Of course, usually I'd know he wouldn't, but I was out of my mind. Blaine walked in a moment later, and said he had my type. "Haha... that's weird... he's me... why do you look so funny..." I asked; God, that stuff made me feel like a retard. They stuck me with an IV, and hooked one up to Blaine. "Is there a chance his body will reject the blood?" I heard Blaine ask, and the doctor told him it shouldn't, since it was the same type. They started pumping, and I felt someone's hand slide into my own. I held it tightly, knowing it was Blaine's, and when the blood transplant was finished, we were both a little light-headed. He had only given enough to keep me alive, get me going, but that was how much I'd lost, and he was going to be perfectly okay too. We were both fine, and we also both shared the same blood now. I remember thinking something about that, as I listened to him giggle softly, holding his hand. "What's your mother's number?" I heard a man ask, one that wasn't there to pick me up, and I, eyes closed now that I knew I was okay, knew I looked confused. I had forgotten that I had a stepmother, Finn's mom. "Call God... she moved to heaven about nine years ago... my dad... ugh... damn it... what's his number...? Uhm... The phone book... he runs this car shop... Hummel auto repairs... I think its... 227... um... 227..." I tried to remember, and Blaine finished it. "Its 227-9956..." Blaine muttered suddenly, giving my hand a small squeeze. "Oh... mhm... yea, that's right... haha..." I said. I was really still out of it; they had apparently given me a very heavy dose. "We're gonna let him know you got hurt, you both can leave when the anesthesia wears off one of you, so you can drive. I think it'll wear off of your friend here, because he wasn't hurt, so he didn't get much anesthesia at all, and yours, well, that'll probably last for several hours, all of your insides are surprisingly unscathed and intact, just come back in a week and a half, perhaps a bit earlier and have the stitches removed, you'll have a scar, but that's all that will remain, we'll call you when it's time to have them removed. The boy that hurt you will go to court, he will remain in school until then, but he will be watched. I understand that you go to a separate school, which is good. He will be tried and hopefully convicted. Just stay away from him for now," The man said, and I felt a shiver run down my spine as I felt the reality hit me again. Blaine stood up after about 5 minutes, swayed on the spot a moment, then sat on the bed. "I wanna go back to the school... or something... I don't know... I'm sorry..." I said, looking sad. My sentences were still small and slightly slurred, so the anesthesia was very heavy still. I still don't know what I had apologized for. "Don't say sorry. You didn't do anything. I should be begging your forgiveness... I took you into that house... I didn't protect you like I should have..." Blaine wasn't very much out of it from the blood drawing, and his mind had already cleared, and he was just slightly light-headed from giving blood. "I don't care... sorry I lost your coat... love you..." I whimpered, and gasped as I felt a shock of pain, then started to cry slightly. "It's alright, sweetheart... we can leave in a few minutes, okay?" Blaine said, brushing at my hair gently, and my cell phone rang. "What's that...?" I groaned, and Blaine took it out of my pocket and answered it. He put it on speakerphone so I could hear.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"No, this is Blaine," "Haha... he sounds funny..."

"What happened? What's wrong with him? I was called up and told my son's been stabbed by a psycho!"

"He's alright now, that's just the anesthesia,"

"So he got blood back into him?"

"Yea, he did, it was mine, I was the same type,"

"Are you sure you two are okay?"

"We're alright, but could you come and get us?"

"Alright then, hold on about 5 minutes,"

"Alright, thank you, meet us out front," "I love you daddy," [I giggled drunkenly here again]

"Love you too, Kurt, Bye,"

"Bye," "Au Revoir,"

Blaine hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket. "I wanna go home... hehe.. Your face is funny looking... why are you so blurry..?" I asked, reaching up and touching his face gently. He smiled and got out of his chair, picking me up. I giggled and pulled his head down to where I could whisper in his ear.

"Pssst!"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"I have a secret!"

"Hmm? What's that?"

"I hate blue cheese,"

"That's no secret,"

"Oh yea. I've got another one!"

"What's this one?"

"I love you,"

"Once again, no secret,"

"Haha..."

Blaine chuckled softly and kissed my forehead before walking out the door. He walked to the front desk, and I was looking around the room giggling. "Yes, Kurt Hummel was told he was free to go, so we'll be leaving. Thank you, and if you see the doctors that saved him, tell them thank you from me, so much. Have a good day," He told the lady, and she smiled. "What's wrong with him?" she giggled, though not trying to be rude. She was young and pretty, and she thought my anesthesia-self was as funny as everyone else thought it. I giggled and waved at her. "He's on some heavy anesthesia at the moment, this will be going on for a couple more hours, isn't he funny?" he asked, smiling. "Who ya callin' funny? Your face is the funny one..." I said, reaching up and poking it, then giggling again. "He sure is. You two have a good day," She said, smiling. "Bye bye," I giggled, and Blaine kissed my cheek as we walked out of the hospital. I saw my dad pull up in his truck, and Blaine opened the back door, sliding in and holding me as he shut the door. The truck pulled out of the parking lot, me still giggling. "Shh," Blaine said, smiling and brushing at my hair. We pulled into my driveway, and my father opened the back door for us. "Thanks," Blaine said, giving me a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

I took Blaine's hand and we walked to my room as I giggled stupidly. My room was painted with cream-colored paint, and had a few pictures on the wall, had a nice mirror with a small chair set up in front of the table it was attached to, with little drawers for various things. It had been my real mother's. My room looked nothing like how it did at our old house, before we moved into a bigger house when my dad and Finn's mom got married. I took the hoodie off, kicked my shoes off, staggering a little, and laid down on the bed, settling my head on the pillow. Blaine drug his t-shirt and shoes off, then laid next to me, covering us up with the blanket we had taken from the hospital. I snuggled up to him, starting to feel bad. It was warm in my room, because we had central heating, which made my room toasty warm. We were nice and warm, and I yawned, snuggling my head into the pillow, and my body into his. We laid like that for a couple hours, just resting, and I was feeling the anesthesia wear off. I was recounting the horror in my mind that had just started working right again, and I started to cry. I was still in shock, but the anesthesia had taken that away for a while. I clung onto Blaine tightly, starting to sob, and he held me. "Shhh... you're safe now... you're going to be okay... I've got you, darling..." Blaine soothed, brushing at my hair. I cried for a long time, just holding Blaine tightly, terrified. He brushed at my hair and kissed me gently over and over, trying to calm me. It took a good hour for me to finally settle down He ran his hand up and down my back slowly, and I smiled a bit. I could still see his face, and he smiled back, brushing at my hair a little bit, pressing his forehead to mine. I kissed him gently, and he kissed back, pulling on my lip slightly. I held him close, tears still running down my face. I was just leaning in to kiss him again when the door opened again. "Hey Kurt, could you... oh, um... we'll talk about this later, but for now, I think your friend should probably go," I had jumped and seen my father. I blushed deeply, sitting up quickly, and wincing as I did; it hurt my stabbed side and my fresh headache I had gotten from my crying. "Dad, nothing happened, we're not even naked, the reason I'm shirtless is because the shirt I was wearing was ruined, and I took the jacket he gave me off because it's warm in here, the reason he's not wearing one is because he got hot wearing his jacket, he used his shirt to try and stop my bleeding, and the reason I'm kissing him is because he's my boyfriend and I love him and I'm still scared shitless about what happened," I said calmly, all the while my face still very red, but my voice quivered at the end. "All the same, I think he should leave. I trust he can walk his way back, I need to talk to you," My father told me, and I fumed. "Why do you always have to be so unfair?! I find someone I love, and you won't let me spend time with them because you're afraid! In case you've forgotten, I am not your daughter, I'm your son! I may not act like it, but I'm a grown boy, and I think I can make my own decisions!" I said, a little louder than I meant to. "Not as long as you're living under this roof. Get your friend his coat, he's leaving," My father told me, and he left the room a moment for us to say our small see-you-later's. I looked at Blaine, and we both looked embarrassed, and sad. "Keep the jacket, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you," Blaine said, as he pulled his shirt on. He made sure dad wasn't watching, then kissed me deeply before walking out the door, and walking down the stairs. I heard the front door open and close. I laid on my chest, buried my face in my pillow, and started crying. I reached down beside the bed, took Blaine's red jacket, and pulled it on, zipping it as well, before re-burying my face in my pillow and recommencing sobbing. I didn't look up when my dad walked in, and didn't even look up when he sat beside me and said my name. "Look, I know you're mad, but-" "I'M NOT MAD, I'M PISSED, AND I'M HIGHLY EMBARASSED. WHY DO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE TO ACT LIKE THAT?! IF FINN HAD A GIRLFRIEND, WHY WOULD YOU LET HER IN HIS ROOM WITHOUT A WORD, YET YOU KICKED MY BOYFRIEND OUT OF THE HOUSE?!" I yelled into the pillow, but it was a little muffled because of the pillow. "Don't raise your voice at me, I just don't want anything inappropriate going on under this roof. And Finn's case... well, it's.. Different..." My dad said slowly. "How?! How in the hell is it different?! It's worse, as a matter of fact, because I can't get pregnant, nor can I make someone pregnant, but he can, hell, he HAS, and I can't even slow dance at the prom, walk down the street hand in hand, well wait, I can because I was bullied out of McKinley by people making fun of me, but now I don't even care who says what, because I love him, I can slow dance at the prom, Blaine IS taking me, and I can walk with him without being hurt, because Karofsky's gone, you have NO IDEA what I've BEEN THROUGH, Blaine LOVES me dad, he saved my LIFE and you don't even care enough to leave him with me in my room, it was innocent, I lost blood, he gave me HIS because he was the one that had my type, he didn't even think twice about it, he just DID it, I would have died, but he loves me so much he gave me the blood in his veins to keep me going, he LOVES ME, doesn't that even MATTER to you?!" I yelled, starting to sob harder. I heard dad reach into the bedside table's drawer and pull what I assumed was my inhaler out. Whenever I started crying too hard, I began to cough, and sank into an asthma attack. I pushed it away, turning my head away. "Kurt, come on, just do it," He said, and I shook my head, coughing and wheezing, unable to breath. After a few seconds, I snatched it out of his hand and used it. When I calmed down, I rolled over carefully, glaring at my dad. "When did you become so resilient, Kurt? You never used to be like this, you were a good boy, you minded me, you minded your manners, you acted decent, but now..." "Now, I'm just stronger. I've been minding my manners, but how can I do that when you're not treating me the same as Finn? We're both boys of the same age... I want to be able to have my boyfriend over, no strings attached. I want to be treated my age. I'm turning 18 in December, I'm already driving, well at least I'm able to, but you said you won't let me until I get my full license and I'm 24, which is also unfair because you let Finn drive... I just want to be treated fairly, because I never got it at school, and now that I'm getting it there, life's almost perfect, I just want you to know I feel that way... I've got a perfect school, a new brother and mother, however much she can never replace my real mom, Carol is still lovely, and I have the most wonderful boyfriend. Please, be happy for me. I was thrilled for you at yours and Carol's wedding, now it's your turn. I might get Finn to drive me to the school, because I feel obligated to apologize to Blaine..." I said, and he looked at me long and hard. "You're right Kurt. I'm sorry. I just never wanted you to grow up... you were so much fun when you were little, I guess I just want someone to need me..." He said quietly, and I smiled a little. "I still do, and Finn does, and Carol. But I need Blaine too. I never thought I'd find someone like him, ever, but I did, and I count myself extremely lucky, because he's sweet, considerate, honest, loyal, thoughtful, brave, smart, funny, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, and he's all mine. Please, please don't ask me to let that go, because I refuse. I will never let him get away; I love him so so much. I won't let that go, I can't, it's impossible, if you make me let him go, I don't know what'll happen, but it can't be anything good..." I said, tears leaking out slowly as I shook my head. My father was silent a moment, then spoke. "Well, I'm not going to make you break up with him by any means, but you need to tell me if you're going to have boys over that might happen to be gay. If Rachel, Tina, Brittany, or Mercedes comes over, fine, but him, what did you say his name was again?" He paused, and I looked up. "His name is Blaine," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest lightly and digging my fingers into the red fabric of the jacket a bit. "Right. If you have Blaine over, you'll have to let me know first. I feel that since you failed to see fit to inform me that you were going to keep him in here, you can just be grounded for a week," He said, and I sat there a minute, confused. "Dad, I go to a private school. Where I also sleep. Don't you think, seeing as how I sleep there, eat my meals there, learn and live there, it's utterly useless to ground me?" I asked, looking confused, yet witty. "Fine, fine, geez kid, do you always have to come out on top? Go on, go back to him, you need him," my dad said, and I nodded, sitting there for a couple minutes. "Well, don't you have a boyfriend to fetch? And you're right. You're 17, nearly 18, you ought to be able to decide what you want in life. Go get your keys, you can drive your truck," he said, and I grinned happily; I had a large, sleek, shiny black truck, with flawless windows, leather seats, it didn't have a speck of dirt on it. It had been the truck I drove to regionals. "Honestly? Are you for real?" I asked, sitting up, and he nodded. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I said, hugging him tightly, pulling on my shoes, and running downstairs. I got in my truck, started it up, and drove down the road. I had gotten a mile down the road when there was something up ahead lying on the sidewalk. I stopped and got out, dropping to my knees. It was Blaine, and he had collapsed on his way to the school. "Oh God, Blaine, are you alright, are you awake? Speak to me baby, come on, you've gotta be okay..." I said frantically, and he groaned. I half-way drug Blaine to his feet, and hauled him into the passenger side of my truck [the seat was one big seat, and the truck, oddly enough, was an automatic. It was a unique truck.] before closing the door and hurrying over to the other side, getting in and shutting the door. "Stay with me, sweetheart..." I said quietly, turning the heat up some and driving home. I got home, gathered up my strength and will power as I got out, walked to the other side, opened the door, and picked Blaine up. He was a little taller than me, which made the task slightly awkward. I managed to open the door, and carefully made my way upstairs to my room, the door thankfully open. I laid Blaine on my bed, and it was only then that I realized he was soaking wet. "Dad?" I called, and a couple minutes later, my dad walked in, and immediately spotted Blaine and his unconsciousness. "He was laying on the ground, his head was bleeding, he's alive, but kinda cold. It's chilly outside, and he had been lying there... I need to get him out of these and under some blankets, and please, this time, don't think we're being inappropriate. This time, I'm trying to warm him up a little and I want to watch over him, and I want to clean his cut up as well," I told him, and he nodded, closing the door behind him. I took Blaine's shoes off of him and tossed them in the corner, then proceeded to do the same with his t-shirt, pants, and even his boxers. When he was naked, I covered his body with the several quilts lying upon my bed, then got completely undressed myself after getting a wet, rung-out rag. I got under the covers with him, and snuggled up to him closely, running my hand over his arm and back, trying to warm him up, as I gently cleaned his forehead. I was lucky I found him when I did, because God only knows why he collapsed, but he was going to be alright now, and that was wonderful in itself. He groaned again, and his eyes fluttered open slightly. "Where am I... what happened... who are you...?" He asked, and I smiled, even though I felt a very slight, ignorable chill run down my body. "It's me, baby, Kurt, you know me, now, don't be silly," I said warmly, laying a hand on his cheek. His face continued to withhold a confused atmosphere. "Baby? Do I know you? Why am I naked? Who are you?!" He said loudly, looking frightened, and I got scared. "Blaine, it's me, Kurt, I'm your boyfriend, please, you must have hurt your head on the sidewalk, please, lie down, listen to me, just stay calm, it's all going to be alright, sweetheart, just calm down, it's okay, trust me," I said, sitting up and looking into his hazel eyes calmly and confidently. We locked eyes, and stared into each other's eyes for nearly five minutes. Suddenly, he got this look on his face, and I knew it had come back to him. "I'm sorry... someone we didn't know... they hit me... they knew w-what I was... said I w-walked funny..." He said quietly, and tears brimmed the eyes I had been staring into. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, sitting up more. "You walk perfectly, sweetheart, I see nothing wrong with how you walk," I reassured him, kissing his cheek.. He sorta halfway sat in my lap, and cuddled me close, crying a little bit, a little scared of what happened. I was glad he remembered, and now I could take care of him properly. "I'm going out and getting you some medicine. Have you any idea who hit you? You sure you didn't recognize them?" I asked as I grabbed a pair of jeans laying on the floor, not really wondering who's they were, and stealing Blaine's shirt before I dragged on the zip up hoodie he gave me, and he shook his head. "But why would someone do such a thing...?" I asked, looking concerned, still listening as I went to the little bathroom connected to my room, wet a rag with hot water and rung it out, brought it back over, folded it a little, and laid it on Blaine's forehead carefully, gentle as I avoided hitting his wound. "I don't know. People are horrible sometimes... maybe it was someone from my old school or something, they looked about our age... I feel okay now, I just need some sleep, that's all," Blaine smiled bravely, yawning. "Well, all the same, I'm going to at least get you cough drops, so when you begin coughing we can stop it, because you were outside in 56 degrees facedown on pavement. Will you be okay alone?" I asked, brushing at his curly hair gently. He nodded, and, just as I had predicted, coughed. "Ah hah. See. You laying face down on the sidewalk while it's 56 degrees has made you sick. I love you baby, I'll be right back, I promise, call me if you need anything," I told him, kissing his cheek gently, then his lips, before picking the keys to my truck and my wallet up off of the nightstand where they had been thrown one night I couldn't even care enough about to remember, and I walked out the bedroom door. "I'm going to the store and getting something for Blaine's cough, dad, I'll be right back, I love you. Do you need anything?" I said loudly, shoving my wallet into my pocket and snatching my cell phone off of the kitchen table. "Alright, be careful, love you too, and no, thanks for asking," he said, voice coming from the living room, possibly where he was with Carol. I poked my head in there, deciding to give them both a hug. I walked up from behind and hugged my dad around the neck, and then Carol, who rubbed my arm and told me she loved me. "Love you too," I said, letting go and going outside to my truck. I got inside and started the truck before pulling out and driving down the road. There was a Walgreens just a few miles from the house, and I got there in about 5 minutes. I walked inside and bought some cherry cough drops for Blaine, and while I was paying and making small talk with the cashier, a man gave me a filthy look, and I saw him tucking something away. "Hey, I recognize that wallet, it has my picture in it! You! You were the one who attacked my boyfriend! You stole his wallet?! Give that back!" I shouted, and the man nearly made a run for it, but the cashier stopped him. I snatched Blaine's wallet out of the attackers pocket, showing the cashier my picture so he knew I wasn't lying, to find everything there, except for his recent paycheck of $70 that Blaine had worked very hard at the grocer's bagging groceries for a solid month, at all odd hours. "You. What did you do with his paycheck you filth?!" I shouted, and the thief reluctantly tugged a wad of cash from his pocket inside his jacket. I counted it to make sure it was all there, and a twenty was missing. "What did you buy?" I asked, now glad he had no credit cards yet. "I bought a case of beer and a pack of gum," he replied, no longer struggling against the grip of the cashier. Beer and gum. What the hell. "Really? Really? If you're drinking beer, you don't need anyone's money. If you've sunk to that sad level you should go out and make your own damn money. And as for telling my beautiful boyfriend he walked funny, you don't deserve to even speak to him. I'm sure you're just one of his old school mates. How dare you? You, you're going to jail for theft and... how'd you get here?" I asked, and he, eyes a bit off, told me he drove. I reached down, forced his mouth open, and smelled his breath; it smelled to high hell, and had alcohol on it. "And for drunk driving," I said, before handing the cashier his cell phone and giving him a smile, walking out. I put the bag in the car, shutting the door before walking to the other side. I tripped over a large crack in the pavement, fell, hit the concrete hard, hitting my head and hurting my leg, and I yelped in pain before I grabbed the car, and pulled myself up. I had ripped my leggings, and made a big scrape on my leg that wasn't bleeding [at the time, anyways]. "Damn it..." I muttered, opening the driver's seat's car door and getting in, stars still dancing in my eyes slightly. I put the keys in the ignition, pulled out of my parking spot, and drove home. When I got there, I got the bag from the car and walked upstairs. Blaine was asleep, the rag still on his forehead. I undressed myself all the way without really looking anywhere but watching Blaine sleep, including boxers, and discarded the torn leggings into the trash bin before getting under the covers with Blaine and snuggling up to him, my head resting on his shoulder. In his sleep, his arms found their way around me, and he held me close. I reached down carefully and rubbed my sore leg where the leggings tore, and realized it was bleeding. "Shit...!" I said, whispering loudly, and in my haste taking Blaine's forehead rag and staunching my bleeding leg with it. My moving around must have woken him up, because after a little movement next to me that I disregarded, I heard a voice, soft and sweet yet full of concern, in my ear. "What's wrong baby?" He asked me, as I took the covers off of me and sat up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed. "When I was putting the bag of medicine in my car, after I shut the back door I fell on the pavement. I ripped my leggings, and apparently cut my leg. I hit my head too, but I feel fine, so I guess it didn't do anything, because I was able to walk and think straight, and drive as well. I'm sorry I took your cloth, I shouldn't have..." I added, frowning at the floor. I felt movement on the bed, and he sat next to me. I wasn't really cleaning my leg up well. It hurt, and I was tired, and I didn't want to keep cleaning it because it hurt me to do it. Blaine noticed my troubles and he gently took the rag from my hand, scooted back on the bed some, lifted my legs up, and started to gently clean my right leg where the gash was. I closed my eyes, and flinched once in a while because of the pain, but otherwise sat still, and was just fine. "I ran into that guy that hit you... he's going to jail... he spent twenty of your paycheck on beer and bubblegum... he had taken your wallet, but I got it and $50 back." I told Blaine, who looked surprised. "Thank God you aren't hurt. Well, by him, anyways," Blaine said, caring not for his money but for me. When it was clean, the rag was bloody, and possibly stained. "I'm going to go wash this off, do you have band-aids?" He asked, and I shook my head, closing my eyes a little tighter. "I don't like band-aids, they're annoying, they sweat off, and have you EVER seen the dirt those things collect? Huh uh, not on my body. Just wet another rag with warm water, ring it out, and bring it to me, if you wouldn't mind. Grab you a cold one for your forehead too, you're still sick you. After you rinse that bloody rag out, hang it on the edge of the woven hamper to dry," I said, feeling myself start to get slightly weak. He nodded, kissed my cheek, and went to my bathroom [my room led off to an attached bathroom, so dad let it be mine]. I heard running water for a little bit, and soon Blaine returned with the two rags. He sat back down and put my legs on his lap. Gently, he dabbed at the little injuries, making sure, as always, that I was okay. Once he had finished, he turned me back so I could lay the correct way. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, listening to him breath, and the sound of his heart. I felt a gentle hand start stroking my hair, and I smiled as he draped his other arm across my body. I started to fall asleep, and was fast asleep soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The next thing I knew, I woke up in the middle of the night to Finn shaking me awake, and I heard someone screaming. I was sure it wasn't Carol, because she was on a business trip, and it sounded like a boy, anyways. I looked at the clock, and it was 2 in the morning. "Finn... did you leave your video games on..? Who's screaming...? Where's dad...? Where's Blaine...?" I asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing my eyes, feeling that the warm body that had been there when I fell asleep was no longer there. "Dad's still at work, he had stuff he had to finish, Blaine's in the hallway screaming, he won't listen to me, come on, get up," Finn said, and my eyes shot open at the mention of my man in distress. Blaine had mentioned one time and one time only that he had night terrors, and once in a while, it would come back, and he'd have one. I got off of my bed and ran out to the hallway to find Blaine on the ground sobbing and screaming. "Finn, go back to your room, if I call for you then come, and by then you should call 911, okay? Just give me a minute to see if I can calm him down. Ahh! Damn it... Finn, could you go in my room and get my painkillers from my bedside table please, then you go to your room. Thank you..." I said, and he obliged. After receiving the pill bottle and watching him walk to his room, I set my painkillers aside a moment and knelt beside Blaine. "Baby, it's me, can you hear me, just wake up, you're fine, I've got you Blaine, it's me, shh... Kurt's gotcha... come on Blaine, just wake up, it's just a dream... I'm here... you're okay sweetheart..." I whispered, and Blaine didn't seem to hear me. His eyes were open, but they looked blank somehow, and he just couldn't hear me. I shook him a little, and he still didn't wake up. He fell flat on the ground under my hand, dropping from his hands and knees all the way down, and started seizing. "Finn, call 911, he's having a seizure, if they ask the name, his full name's Blaine Anderson, please, hurry!" I said, calmly but loudly, still feeling the tears sting my eyes. Finn walked out of his room, carrying a cell phone that was pressed to his ear, and he looked worried. "I have a Caucasian male, age 16, he's seizing, I'm not sure why though," he said, and I sighed slightly. "Oh, give me that, you!" I said, and he gave me the cell phone.

"Hello?"

"What's your emergency?"

"I have a Caucasian male, age 16, he has night terrors, and he's just started seizing,"

"What's your address?"

"28 Hickory Street,"

"I'm sending an ambulance, please stay on the line,"

"I'm handing the phone back to my brother, he'll stay on the line, I'm staying with my boyfriend,"

"Ma'am, just hold the phone, you seem to know more about the situation,"

"One, my brother knows the deal now, he just heard it, and two, I'm a boy,"

"I apologize. Fine, give the phone to your brother, the ambulance is coming,"

"He's just passed out, my boyfriend stopped seizing, what do I do now?!"

"Keep calm sir, is he still breathing?"

"Yes, I think so... yea, he's breathing,"

"Just hold on,"

"I hear sirens, can I hang up now?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you, bye,"

I didn't wait for her to say bye back, I shut Finn's phone's lid and knelt beside Blaine again. "Go tell them where we're at, okay?" I said, taking my painkiller and tossing it in the doorway of my room. Finn nodded and ran downstairs. I held Blaine, and the fear started to clutch at me again, and I started to cry hard. "B-Blaine, wake up... please..." I whispered, and paramedics walked up the stairs. "Hey, you're the same kid that got stabbed, how are you? What happened to your boyfriend here? What's his name?" The man asked, in a kind caring tone that I remembered from my stabbing. "His name is Blaine Anderson. H-he had a night terror, and started seizing, and then he p-passed out... I-I don't understand... when is he going to wake up...? I almost lost my father, I lost my mother years ago, my life is a living h-hell, please don't tell me t-that he's not going to make it, I-I love him..." I stammered, and people with a stretcher came up the stairs. I was kindly asked to move so they could move him, and I scooted back into a nearby corner and started sobbing. "You gonna ride in the ambulance kid?" The man asked me, and I stood, nodding. "Could you wait three seconds, I'm grabbing my phone and my inhaler, when I panic I start to get asthma attacks..." I said, and he nodded. I ran to my room, snatched up my phone and inhaler, and ran downstairs, without any shoes or socks on. I ran through the driveway and hopped in the back of the ambulance, shoving my phone and inhaler in my pockets. The ambulance started moving, and I looked out the back of it through the little window in the back just in time to see Finn, pajamas [which was just his jeans, nothing else] and messed up hair and all, get into his truck and pull out, on the cell phone with someone. His hair made me acutely aware that my hair looked messy, and it hung in bangs near my eyes. "Blaine, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand, just let me know you can hear me..." I said in his ear quietly, holding his hand. It twitched, but it didn't move much, as if he attempted to squeeze it but couldn't. I started sobbing hard, and I laid my head on his chest. "Don't you leave me Blaine Anderson, if you leave me, I'll never forgive you, I swear I won't," I sobbed, and while I was sobbing, I looked out the window and noticed how fast Finn was driving, just to be there to comfort me. He was such a good brother, and I hadn't noticed it. We got to the hospital, and they hauled Blaine in the emergency room, telling me to go to the waiting room. I walked to the waiting room, and immediately sat down and started to sob hard. While I was sobbing, I felt arms wrap around me, and I looked up to see Finn through my tear-blurred eyes. "I'm so scared, Finn..." I whimpered, and he rubbed my back gently. "He's going to be alright... trust me..." He said confidently, and I leaned against my brother, shaking. After about 10 minutes, to my surprise, Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Lauren, Tina, Quinn, Mike, and Artie, being pushed in his wheelchair by Brittany all came through the door, all wearing pajamas or something loose and comfortable, Mr. Schue bringing up the rear. "W-what...?" I looked at them all, confused as to why they were there, and Mercedes just pulled me to my feet and wrapped her arms around me, swaying me gently, and holding me, trying to calm me down a little bit. "Finn called us here," Brittany said, and Artie nodded before yawning. "He said something happened to Blaine. He's part of the Warblers, but he's also our friend. And you're our friend too. We wanted to be here for you no matter what happens," Quinn said, walking over to Finn and taking his hand, but looking at me, looking sad. "You've never said two words to me that wasn't 'You' and 'Suck' before... w-why... why would you...?" I shook my head slowly, confused. "Because, I have changed. I know what it's like to be bullied, and it sucks. You're talented, and you're fun to be around. We all love you, and we've come to love Blaine too," Quinn responded, smiling softly. "Yea, Blaine's pretty cool," Mike said, his arms around Tina, who nodded sleepily, leaning back against Mike slightly. "He is almost as talented as I am, and I'm not even ashamed to admit it," Rachael said, and I let go of Mercedes, already starting to pop my knuckles a little, my eyes narrowing. "Don't do something you'll regret Kurt," Mercedes whispered, and I glared at Rachel, getting up in her face until I was dragged back by Mercedes and Finn. "LISTEN HERE PRINCESS, IF YOU JUST CAME HERE TO SAY THAT YOU'RE MORE TALENTED THAN MY BOYFRIEND, OF WHOM I COULD LOSE, THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE NOT MORE TALENTED THAN HIM, FOR ONE, AND FOR ANOTHER, THESE OTHERS, ALL MY FRIENDS, CAME HERE TO SUPPORT ME, NOT TALK ABOUT HOW THEY CAN SING, WHICH THEY ALL CAN, SO WELL, BUT THAT IS BY NO MEANS WHY THEY SHOWED UP, IT'S BECAUSE BLAINE JUST HAD A SEIZURE AND PASSED OUT AND I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA IF IM ABOUT TO LOSE ANOTHER PERSON I LOVE! MAYBE IF YOU STOOD IN MY SHOES FOR TWO FUCKING MINUTES YOU'D KNOW, YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR ME! AND QUITE HONESTLY, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ONE WAY OR ANOTHER IF YOU CAN SING OR NOT! YOU ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO LOOK BETTER THAN THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO HAVE SO MUCH TALENT, IT'S STUPID. I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WAS! I HAD TO LIVE UNDER YOUR SPOTLIGHT FOR YEARS, AND I'M FREE. MY FRIENDS AREN'T. HOW DARE YOU. EITHER QUIT TALKING ABOUT YOUR FUCKING 'TALENT', OR GET THE EVER LOVING HELL OUT OF HERE, BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR GOD DAMNED TALENT OUT OF YOU YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW HALF OF WHAT HE'S DONE FOR ME, NONE OF YOU DO, HE SAVED MY FUCKING LIFE, KAROFSKY NEARLY KILLED ME, BLAINE GAVE ME THE VERY BLOOD IN HIS VEINS BECAUSE HE WAS THE SAME TYPE, I NEEDED SOME, AND HE WAS THERE! THERE THE WHOLE TIME I WAS SCREAMING AND CRYING, TELLING ME IT WOULD ALL BE OKAY WHILE THE MEDIC RECALLED DETAILS OF MY MOTHER'S DEATH I DIDN'T KNOW, LIKE HOW HER JAW WAS BROKEN, METAL WAS THROUGH HER HEAD, AND GLASS WAS IN HER EYE! HE STOOD BY ME WHEN I WENT INTO SHOCK, AND I WAS DYING, AND HE KEPT ME AWAKE SO I LIVED! IF I HAD CLOSED MY EYES FOR EVEN A MOMENT AT THAT POINT I WOULDN'T BE STANDING HERE, I WOULD BE LAYING NEXT TO MY MOTHER SIX FEET UNDER. HE HAS BEEN MY HERO, HE'S SAVED MY LIFE SO MANY TIMES, AND RIGHT NOW, I CAN'T SAVE HIM, I CAN'T DO SHIT, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO MAKE SURE HE'S GOING TO COME BACK, AND HE'S THE ONLY PERSON TO BE LIKE A SUPERMAN TO ME EXCEPT MY OWN FATHER AND FINN, I CAN'T LOSE HIM, I WON'T, SO YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS OR WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM OR WHAT WE SHARE! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW LOVE LIKE I DO; YOU'LL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH HE LOVES ME! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO BE HERE HELPLESS, SIT THERE WHILE HE SUFFERS FROM THESE HORRIFYING NIGHTMARES THAT HE THINKS IS REAL, AND WATCH HIM DROP RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AND HAVE A SEIZURE! YOU'LL NEVER LIVE A LIFE LIKE MINE, AND I WOULDN'T WISH IT ON MY WORST ENEMY! I COULD HAVE LOST MY FATHER, I HAVE NO MOTHER, AND I COULD LOSE BLAINE! YOU DON'T REALIZE THAT MY FAMILY AND MY LIFE IS FALLING APART, DO YOU?! I NEED HIM RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE MY FATHER COULD DIE, AND THEN YOU KNOW WHAT?! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT IT TO BE, CAROL AND FINN AREN'T MY REAL MOTHER AND BROTHER! THEY BOTH TRY SO HARD, AND I LOVE THEM, BUT CAROL WILL NEVER REPLACE THE WOMAN WHO CARED FOR ME, GAVE BIRTH TO ME, GAVE HER LIFE IN THAT CAR TO LET ME LIVE, THE WOMAN WHO I PROUDLY CARRY MY MIDDLE NAME FOR, AND I'M PROUD TO CALL MY MOTHER, ELIZABETH HUMMEL! SHE'S GONE, AND IF I LOSE MY FATHER, I WON'T HANDLE IT VERY WELL, WOULDN'T YOU THINK?! BUT IF BLAINE DIES, WELL, FUCK ALL THIS STUPID BULLSHIT. SO WILL I. I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE DIES I'M SHOOTING MYSELF! I WON'T BE PARTED FROM EVERYONE I HOLD CLOSE. NEVER. WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE, GO SING TO THE ELDERLY OR SOMETHING, CLEARLY IT'S ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR, BECAUSE YOU AREN'T HELPING HERE YOU BITCH!" I shouted angrily, Finn and Mercedes holding me back, because I was going to punch her in her face, and they knew it because they grabbed me, and I was still trying to get at her when I stopped shouting. "Damn Kurt, where did that come from?" Puck asked, wide eyed. In fact, the whole group of them were shocked, including Mr. Schue. "Your middle names Elizabeth?" Finn asked, looking confused. "You would kill yourself?" Artie's astounded voice rang out quietly, shocked that I could do such a thing. "YES, IF HE DIES, I WILL, NO SECOND THOUGHTS, I WILL!" I cried out, not meaning to scream at him. "I didn't know Karofsky had gotten near you again," Mike said, and I nodded, sobbing again as I lifted my t-shirt to reveal the stitches in my side, trying to control my tone of voice, Finn still holding on to me. "He stabbed me... and I lost a lot of blood... Blaine saved my life..." I said, and Tina gasped quietly when she saw the cut. They were all still in a bit of shock over my yelling fit. I had always been quiet and docile, but at that moment when Rachel decided to talk about her singing at a time like this, I just snapped. "Well, I was merely stating that he could certainly give me a run for my money if he and I were to go face to face with singing, and I'm not entirely positive I would win against him like I did with you in Defying Gravity," Rachel explained, and I screamed in anger. "LET ME GO! LET ME AT HER! TURN ME LOOSE! YOU STUPID BITCH, I HATE YOU! HE WOULD WIN AND YOU'RE JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT HE WOULD! AND HAD I NOT THROWN THAT COMPETITION FOR MY FATHERS SAKE, HAD HE NOT GOTTEN A CALL A DAY BEFORE THAT DIVA-OFF AND HEARD SOMEONE CALL ME A FAG, I WOULD HAVE WON! WE'RE BOTH BETTER THAN YOU! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I GET LOOSE AND KILL YOU!"I shouted, screaming and kicking, crying harder and trying to get loose. Finn knew what I would do if I were to get loose, I'd either tear Rachel to pieces or try to find Blaine, so he held on to me tight. I was screaming and swearing, and crying harder than I had since my dad told me my mother had died in the car. I hadn't meant most of the stuff I had said to Rachel, but I still didn't think anyone understood what it was to be me. "Kurt, listen to me, he's going to be fine. Rachel's sorry. Aren't you?" Finn said, looking at Rachel with what I assumed was a nasty look, but I didn't pay attention to his face. I had let out another scream, not caring whether or not she was sorry, because I just wanted to see and be with Blaine and know he was alive, know he was okay, and I heard Rachel's voice, feeling more arms around me. "Kurt, honey, listen to me. I shouldn't have said that. I'm actually jealous because I'll never be as good as you and Blaine. Come on now, let's sit down and calm down, okay?" She said quietly, trying to calm me down as she dried my face. "I DON'T WANT TO SIT DOWN I WANT TO GO SEE HIM! I CAN'T LOSE HIM! I WANT TO SEE HIM RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, and I screamed again, feeling the fear ripping my heart straight in two. I felt four hands add themselves to the four already holding me, and they gently pushed me down into the floor, the only place where Finn could still hold me. I had been crying for an hour and a half, screaming in rage every now and then. A flash of black and blue hair told me Tina was next to me, and I was sure Brittany and Mercedes were having a small conversation next to me, Mercedes holding my hand. I thought about how if I were to lose Blaine, my world would come crashing down. That added to the fact that my father had a major arrhythmia months ago, and it could happen again, but the next time, we might not get so lucky, and he might not wake up from his comatose state. Then, I would be the only blood-related Hummel I knew, except for my lesbian Aunt down somewhere in the Bahamas, which isn't where I'd go, had luck take a turn for the worst. I'd stay with Carol. But I couldn't lose Blaine. He saved my life, gave me the very blood in his veins, helped me try to overcome my fear of being bullied, and most of all, he loved me. He loved me so much, and I wouldn't let that go. Mr. Schue had hung back and let me let my feelings out, I thought, because I didn't hear any words coming out of his mouth. I had apparently started to shiver after a while, because I felt someone's coat being draped over me. "Thanks for getting that Mr. Schue, he probably wanted it a lot," I heard Finn, and I glanced at the jacket to notice it was Blaine's red jacket he gave me. I smelled it, and it still smelled exactly like him, and I started crying harder, pulling the jacket around me. I was wondering what the others would think of me if Blaine were to be just fine. A doctor walked in, and looked at the scene. "Which one of you is Kurt Hummel?" He asked, and I was still crying too hard to answer, and I heard Finn tell him it was me. "There's a boy back here you called us about, Blaine Anderson, we did everything we could, but he's currently in comatose, that seiz-" "NO!" I interrupted, crying into Finn's shoulder, and the man continued as if I had said nothing,"-ure must have done it. We hope he will wake up soon, but we can't honestly predict it. He could wake up in five minutes, or five weeks. I'm sorry. But whenever he wakes up, we have medication for him to take, he'll still have the night terrors, but he won't have the seizures that often accompany them. If you would like, I can take you to-" "Where is he?!" I said loudly, looking up. I think the look on my face must have been pitiful, because he gave me the deepest look of sympathy I had gotten in a long time. "Right this way my dear boy, follow me," He said gently, and I was so weak and tired I couldn't stand on my own. "Ugh... can one of you please h-help me up...?" I asked, and instead of being helped up, I felt myself being lifted off of my feet and cradled. "Whoa, no no no, I'm dizzy, put me down, please, ugh, make it stop..." I said, looking around the room, and I was set down on my feet, and I felt the jacket drop, though at the time I didn't react. I also realized was being held up. "Make what stop?" I heard Finn ask, and I rubbed my eyes. "The room's like a freakin fun house... I think it's the painkiller side effect... Oh damn... Could someone help me to Blaine's room..? I want to go see him..." I said, talking slightly slower than I usually talk, my speech slurred a little and my voice weak. I felt a hand grab mine, and I looked over to find Mercedes standing by my side. Someone else had their hands on my shoulders. "I've got you," I heard Finn's voice behind me, and I nodded a bit. We started walking, following the doctor. My legs were a little wobbly, but not too bad, so I could walk, but I wanted my brother and my best friend to help me. "I'm so tired..." I whimpered quietly, and Mercedes gave my hand a little squeeze. We walked into a hospital room, and I saw my boyfriend, lying on an uncomfortable looking cot, wearing a hospital gown that buttoned on the shoulders, on life support to keep him alive while he was in comatose. "Oh my God..." I whispered, and I started bawling again. Finn helped me over to the bed, and Mercedes scooted a chair up next to Blaine. I sat in it, using what energy I had left to turn it to face him, scoot it as close as possible, and take his hand in mine. "C-can I be left alone for a little while...?" I asked, and the two nodded, Mercedes kissing me on my cheek before leaving. "Blaine.. I-I don't know if you can hear me... this i-is what it was like when my dad was in a c-coma... if you can h-hear me talking to y-you, just squeeze my hand... d-do something to let me know you hear me... p-please..." I begged softly, and I saw his eyelids twitch a little, even felt his finger move a bit in response. I laid my head down next to his body, crying softly, just wanting nothing more than for him to wake up. The last thing I remember before drifting off into an uneasy sleep is Blaine's red jacket being draped over my body again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Three weeks Later**

Three weeks had come and gone without Blaine, and my dad did all he could to try and get me to be a little happy that first morning without him, when I had woken up in a hard chair in a hospital, very stiff from the way and from the place I had slept for a few hours, awoken to see Blaine in a coma on life support, and the day that had come after that first hard day. Three weeks from that painful day, he hadn't opened his eyes, and I was starting to lose faith that he was going to wake up soon, but I refused to believe that he wouldn't wake up at all. I was constantly crying, and I wasn't eating, it was like Karofsky threatening to kill me all over again. I resolved that if Blaine were to die, I was going to take a loaded gun, put it in my mouth, and pull the trigger. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was killing me, the pain of everything. The bullying, Blaine's coma, my long gone mother, my sick father, I could not handle it. So if he was going to die, so was I. It had been 3 weeks after his seizure when I went to the hospital to visit him, wearing the red jacket again. I had been wearing a little bit of Blaine's cologne to keep it smelling like him. I had been sitting there for an hour, reading a David Sedaris book [this one was called Dress Your Family In Corduroy and Denim] when I heard my name softly. I stopped reading, not daring to believe it until I saw it. I slowly looked up, and Blaine was looking at me with weak, half-closed eyes. "Oh my God... you're awake...!" I said excitedly, dropping the book in my surprise and wrapping my arms around him, starting to cry again, but with relief, as I kissed his cheek and forehead several times, brushing at his hair, and he smiled slightly. "What day is it...?" He groaned, his voice weak and cracked from not using it in a while. "It's exactly three weeks after your seizure, sweetheart, I didn't move from this spot much at all. I've had many queries about how you've been, and up until now, it wasn't good at all. You've been in a coma, see. Do you remember me trying to wake you up? When you had that night terror? Do you remember the seizure?" I asked gently, brushing at his hair. "S-sorta... What all has happened...?" He asked, and I blushed a bit. "Well, Tina thinks she's got one in the oven. I guess her and Mike got over-indulgent. She's a few weeks along. She's going to give it away to her older sister, who can't have children," I said, and Blaine raised his eyebrows a little. "I see. Looks like we'll be going shopping. If I ever get these stupid things off of me," He said, raising his arm to note an IV, and he still had a tube up his nose. "Oh, of course," I said, standing up and holding his hand. "Nurse!" I called, and a moment later, a woman walked in. "He's awake," I said, beaming, feeling the tears of joy try to resurface once again. "Oh, very good. Well, he certainly doesn't need these anymore," She said kindly, removing the breathing tube, the IV, and she unbuttoned his hospital gown. There I saw some little patches with wires on them. She removed them carefully, then draped the gown back over his chest, not buttoning the buttons. "You may get dressed, here is a prescription, you take one of these every night at 8, it'll stop the seizures. It won't, however, stop the night terrors. We have no control of that. But I believe your darling little boyfriend here can wake you up, I'm pretty sure. He's been absolutely wonderful... he came every single day. I think that's what true love is, I think that's what woke you up" She said, still in a kind caring voice that I was sure was her own, not just pretend. Blaine nodded, taking the prescription and smiling warmly at me. The lady smiled and left us to get him dressed. I walked over to the counter to where they had put his shirt and pants, picked them up, and carried them back over to where he laid. "I have a headache," He said quietly, looking pained. "I think you hit your head when you had the seizure, you had been on your hands and knees, when you fell the rest of the way down you must have hit your head on the hardwood floor," I resolved, lifting him up into a sitting position gently. "Well, at least I have you to help me," He smiled lovingly, and I kissed his forehead. "Let's get you dressed, I want you to rest in a comfortable bed, and you need to eat something, you can sleep in my bed, and I'll make you some soup," I said, smiling back, as I took the dressing gown off of him, making sure the door was shut. "Oh, I got my stitches out... it isn't pretty..." I said, frowning and looking sad. "Let me see. It can't be that awful," he denied, and when I showed him the long white scar that was a fourth of an inch wide trailing from close to my hip up and stopping next to my nipple, a look of concern and pity fell upon his face. "You'll always be beautiful, sweetheart. That scar is nothing to me... I promise..." he said quietly, and I kissed him, hugging him tightly, then I helped him get his clothes on, making sure he wouldn't fall when he put his boxers and nice-looking jeans back on, and when he put his green t-shirt on, I gave him the red hoodie off of me. "You'll get cold," He said, putting it on me. I smiled shyly, leaning against him after my arms were through the sleeves, my arm around his waist. I was wearing a thin long sleeved black shirt under the jacket, apparently from the ARIZONA company. I also had black jeans on, and a pair of high-tops converses on, all with a little addition I had decided to experiment with; I had painted my nails silver. Black because it matched, and it was still a bit chilly out. Not enough to get really cold, but I chilled a bit easier than Blaine did. He sighed sleepily, and I took my keys from my shoulder bag. "I am driving, you won't be lifting a finger for a few weeks, and I'm cooking for you, you are staying at my house, and you're staying there until you're better, or we stay at the school," I said, taking his hand as we walked to the checkout desk. "He's allowed to leave now, I guess this is where we let you know the room isn't being occupied by a sick person," I said, trying to remember how it went when dad checked out. "Name?" The lady said, considerably ruder than the other doctors and nurses, looking at our hands with a disgusted expression upon her face. "His name is Blaine Anderson," I said, trying to stay polite. "Oh, so he can't speak for himself? Funny, you looked more like the one to act like a coward, or a woman," She said, and I squeezed Blaine's hand a little. "You know, you're an awful person," Blaine said, and I looked at him. "Don't waste your breath, Blaine, it's not doing anything to her. Wait... Oh my God... I know you, you're Mrs. Karofsky. Your son tried to kill me. That's why he's going to court soon," I said, squeezing Blaine's hand a little more, but out of fear. "That's bullshit, you stupid faggot," She said, and I bit my lip, feeling the tears sting. "Your son is being tried as the major suspect for attempted murder, he stabbed someone in the side. That was me," I insisted, lifting my shirt and exposing the stitches running up my pale side. "I don't believe you, why don't you two fags get out of here, don't you have a ballet class to get to or something?" She sneered, and I bit my lip again, turning my back, and I was about to walk away when Blaine grabbed my arm, stopping me. "You have no right to talk to him like this. I still respect you a little, an unbelievable feat considering you just insulted my boyfriend not one, not twice, but three times. I would like you to apologize, for one. Your son is a very gifted person when he isn't smoking on street corners or beating up his classmates. Kurt here, he had to go to Dalton academy where I go, and for the same reason as me. His life was threatened, he couldn't focus, or sleep, or eat, and he was so terrified. I almost had him over that when we went to your house to have a chat with your son, because he's confused about his feelings, but we'll get to that in a moment. Bottom line, we tried to help him, but he stabbed Kurt in the side, and we had to run. If you don't believe me, your son's room is red, there's football trophy's, two milk crates, a gray office chair, and his duvet is red. I want you to be more of an understanding woman, because for one, you're far too pretty of a woman to be using ugly language, and for another your son's very confused about life right now because he's in limbo. He's expressed feelings of being gay, but he doesn't want to admit it yet, he's not ready, and that's why he's being hateful. He's merely confused. I want to talk to him more about this, because if he remains confused forever, he'll only become more aggressive. If you're wondering what feelings he's expressed, he forcingly kissed my boyfriend. Before we were together, however. And it seems to be something that's upsetting the both of them severely. Please, be a kinder, warmer woman from now on, because you need to be, for your son. This is a difficult time in his life, and I honestly want to get him some help so he can become a better person," Blaine said calmly, and I actually understood where he was coming from. "He what? I had no idea... w-we never talked much, Dave and I... he always avoided me... perhaps my harsh words were the reason, however undirected at him they were. I'm truly sorry about my harshness to the both of you. Please, forgive me. I have some off time in a few days, I'm also working at McKinley at the upcoming prom, but afterwards, you... we... can talk to him if you'd like," she said, and I felt myself go pale. "I-I.." I stammered, looking up at Blaine. "It'll be okay this time. He's going to be supervised. He can't hurt you baby..." he whispered to me, giving my hand a squeeze. I took a breath and nodded. "We'd like that, thank you" Blaine said, and the woman nodded, smiling a little. "It feels good to be a good person... thank you, for helping me change..." She thanked, and I nodded a bit, as I walked out with Blaine. "Which reminds me. Blaine, I have an important question to ask you. Blaine Anderson, would you.. Go to the prom with me?" I asked as we were standing outside the hospital, holding his hands. Blaine bit his lip and looked down. "The last time I went to prom, I and the guy I went with got the crap beat out of us," Blaine confessed, and I felt sympathy for him. "It's basically stopped at McKinley. It'll be okay, I promise. No one's going to bother us; I walked through their halls when you were at the hospital, under strict supervision of course. No one bothered me. Please?" I asked, looking up slightly into his eyes, smiling. He considered this a moment, sighed a bit, and answered. "Alright, okay. Just for you. I'll go with you, of course," He said, smiling a bit, and I made an excited little noise, grinning widely. "I already made an outfit," I told him, and he smiled. "I wanna go home, are you going to rest at Dalton? I don't know, did you want to change into clean clothes? I know those are a week old, you can come over afterwards, unless you wish to borrow some of my own. The prom's tomorrow night. Oh, actually, can you come over later tonight? I promised the girls I'd go shopping with them," I told Blaine, who smiled and nodded. "Yea, I have a tuxedo that isn't my uniform hanging in my closet, all I need is to go get something later, and I can do that. Can you drop me off at school?" he asked me, and I nodded, taking his hand as we walked to my truck. I unlocked the doors and we got in, me in the driver's side. I pulled out of the hospital parking lot and we drove down the road to Dalton. "I love you baby, I'll see you tonight," I told him, pecking him on the cheek. He walked inside the school, and I drove home, running in and grabbing my handmade outfit before hurrying back into my truck and driving away to the mall, plenty of money in tow if I wanted an accessory to go with my outfit.


	9. Chapter 9

I arrived at the mall soon after leaving Dalton, and I hurried inside after locking my truck, my shoulder bag swinging a bit. It was a cute leather satchel that rested on my shoulder and went over my body, bag resting on the opposite side of the strap. I walked into the McKinley freeze, outfit in tow and found only Mercedes, sitting all by her lonesome, drinking a chocolate milkshake. "Hey, boo," I smiled, sitting down across from her. "Hey, Kurt," she smiled back, pleased to see me. "How's Blaine feeling?" she asked me, and I smiled fondly, thinking of him. "He's up and walking. He's at Dalton right now, but he's coming over later tonight, when I text him that I'm home. Hey, ladies," I smiled up at the group of girls that had shown up: Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Tina, Rachel, and Lauren. "Oh... Rachel, may I speak to you in the ladies room alone for a moment? I say there because I need to change clothes. Don't give me that look, Mercedes, I'm not going to hurt her," I added, slightly, offended, but I understood why she would think that; the last time I had spoken to Rachel was at the hospital, and I told her I wanted to shove my fist down her throat, that she was a talentless bitch, that she'd never find love, and I hated her. All untrue, of course. I walked to the restroom with her, getting a look from someone as I casually stepped into the ladies room. I turned to her, my outfit slung over my shoulder, looking her in the eyes. I hung the outfit in a safe area on the stalls, and took her hands. "I never meant to say those things to you... That wasn't... me... please, do know that I'm genuinely sorry. You're a beautiful person, inside and out, and you are a very gifted singer. I'm positive you will find someone to call your own. It happens to everybody. I know they'd be lucky to have such a special girl as yourself. I'm not going to kick your teeth in, or shove my fist down your throat, I promise. I was sitting in the hospital, waiting for Blaine to wake up, and when I thought about what I had said to you, I was appalled... and I'm sure you were very frightened... please, could you ever forgive me...?" I asked her, looking into her large brown eyes that were filled with tears just like mine. She looked at me a moment, then replied. "I knew the minute you said it that you didn't mean it... I knew you were scared, and I shouldn't have been talking about singing at that place or time... I've always been told there was a time and place for everything, but sometimes I have problems with that... You're a wonderful person, Kurt, and I knew you'd never say that had you not been terrified for Blaine's life, and angry with my words. Of course I forgive you. You're one of my best friends, Kurt. I'd never hold something like that against you, especially when you knew it was wrong right when you did it. You know that I know you were scared. You helped me see that I may be very talented, but there are others just as talented, like Artie, and Brittany, and Tina too. I'm going to hug you now," she said, laughing some as she wrapped her arms around me. I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her. We hugged and swayed for a moment, and when we pulled apart, I smiled at her. She smiled back, and looked at my outfit. "That's cute, did you make that or buy it? I like it," she commented, and I smiled more. "I made it, and I'm going to put it on. It's for prom," I added, blushing a bit as I stepped into the big stall with my outfit. I carefully changed my clothes, not letting them touch the floor. I walked out wearing black leggings I had bought, a cute plaid skirt I had made, a black t-shirt that I had bought, and a leather jacket that I had bought and added rhinestones on the cuffs. "That is adorable!" Rachel gushed, and I smiled happily, pleased with the results. I had my other clothes hanging on my coat hanger, and I looked at my satchel. It would have to work. I folded the jeans and t-shirt I had been wearing up as small as I could and stuffed them in the bag. "Damn-these-_jeans_!" I swore, my bag popping open. "I'm getting a plastic bag and putting this stuff in it when I can. The coat hanger is crap; I don't usually use metal ones. Come on, let's join the others before they think I shanghaied you to somewhere distant and dark," I joked, and we both laughed as we walked back over to the table, me draping my clothes over my arm. "Kurt, that skirt is adorable, where did you get it?" Tina gushed, and Mercedes fingered the leather jacket. "This jacket is so cute, the green rhinestones match the skirt perfectly," Mercedes commented, and I was thrilled that they liked it. "I made the skirt, and added the rhinestones to this jacket. Do you really like it?" I asked, a little amazed it got that much talk. "Yea, the chuck taylor's look good with it, too, that outfit's really cute," Quinn smiled, and I was very pleased with myself as we walked to the prom dress sale that was going on in JCPENNEY. I looked around at the beautiful, elegant dresses that I could never have. I couldn't wear them because I was a boy. It almost broke my heart. I wore skirts sometimes, but I had never once owned or worn a dress. I didn't have an overpowering wish to, but it was a setback in my fashion quest. I wore so many nice things, but there were so many beautiful dresses out there. Oh well. I would be just fine. I knew I would. "Hey, Mercedes, how about this one hon?" I asked, fingering a gorgeous purple silk dress in her size. "That is pretty fierce. How much is it?" she asked, and I looked at the tag. "$400. It's a size bigger than yours, so you'll be able to wear it more than once because it's beautiful, and it'll be comfortable because it's a bit looser than others," I encouraged her, and she made a slight, sad face. "My limit was 200 dollars, Kurt," she told me, sounding a bit heart-broken. "Oh, yea right. Because I'm about to let you get a dress any less fabulous than what you deserve. This is the best purple dress I see in here, purple's your favorite. I'll pay the difference," I insisted, reaching in my bag and handing her $200 dollars. "K-Kurt, I couldn't... you worked hard for this money, y-you should use it for what you want," she stammered nervously, as I took one of her hands, placed the money in the palm of her hand, closed it, and held it. "I am, Mercedes. I want nothing less than the best for the people I love. Now, you go try this dress on, and let's see how amazing you look," I took the dress off of the rack and handed it to her. "You're the best friend I've ever had, Kurt... thank you so much..." she simpered, and I smiled, kissing her on her cheek before shooing her off, both of us laughing as I pretended to push her in the direction of the changing room. I sat down on the chairs in front, and the rest of the girls had picked dresses, trying them on. Mercedes came out, and my eyes filled with tears; she looked so amazing. "You're beautiful. Come over here," I tugged her gently over to the big mirror, and her eyes widened as she looked at herself. "I want to do your hair. How about curls?" I asked her, twirling some of her hair on my finger, giggling softly. "That sounds cute. Oh look, they're coming out," she pointed to our friends, who had started to come out of their cubicles. Rachel was wearing a baby blue dress that flowed out a little bit into ruffles, and had a small bow on the side. "I'm hoping to win prom queen, but my mind keeps yelling at me that no one's voting for me," Santana pouted, smoothing out her silky red dress, a short simple one with thin straps. "Follow whatever your heart says, Satan, uh, Santana," I smiled, rapidly fixing my mistake. She was mean when she wanted to be, and with her red dress, it was an easy mistake. Brittany was smiling at her reflection, wearing a hot pink cocktail dress with a black band around her waist; I didn't have the heart to tell her it looked tacky. Quinn smiled happily at us, showing off her yellow dress that had a butter cream ribbon around the waist and a pale yellow lace on the bottom. Tina had chosen a dress colored deep, beautiful color of blue, with black rhinestones on the front, tracing random, pretty designs. Lauren was nowhere to be found. "You girls all look so fabulous! Where's Lauren?" I asked, looking for our plump, sweet friend. Rachel walked over and whispered in my ear that she saw her crying near the plus size department. "Oh, dear. Mercedes, come with me, please. We have a small crisis to overt. You girls all look simply radiant in those dresses," I told them, beaming, before walking around the store to the plus size department. Lauren was sitting on a bench with her face buried in her hands. I sat next to her, resting my arm that wasn't occupied by clothes on her back. "Lauren, honey, why are you so upset?" I asked gently, and she looked up. I had never seen her even get upset before. She was a tough girl who embraced her size with a powerful pride, and she didn't let anything get in her way of a good day. "N-nothing fits where everyone else was at... I don't want to go in the p-plus size because... I n-never wanted to look like this... I look s-so bad... I want P-Puck to be impressed at the prom tomorrow... Kurt, will you h-help me...?" she asked me, and I dried her face gently. "Of course, dear. What size am I looking for?" I asked her, and she blushed. "3X or 4X... if its those and it looks like it fits, I'll try it... I just want to look good," she added, and I smiled widely. "With me helping, there's no way you won't look fabulous. Mercedes, you should go change and buy your dress, let the girls know we're back here, and we'll be out soon," I told her, giving her a hug. "Okay Kurt, we'll wait for you, we're getting shoes after this," she told me, and I looked at her. "Well you had better wait for me, then," I told her, and we giggled as she walked away. "Okay Lauren. Second thing to look for. Let me see your eyes," I asked her, and she looked at me; green. "Okay, we should look for a green dress to match your pretty eyes," I told her, smiling, and she smiled a little as she said okay. I looked for a green dress in her size, and found one in a beautiful emerald. "How about this one?" I asked, holding it up to her body. It was silky and ruffled some on the bottom, with sparkling rhinestones on the front that looked like little emeralds. She fingered the tag, checking the price, and she felt the silk. "Do you think he'll like it..?" she asked me, looking up after a minute. I smiled warmly at her, trying to look as reassuring as I could. "He'll love it, honey. Go try it on. Do you want any help with the back?" I asked her, and she thought a moment, looking hesitant. "If you're worried I'm judgmental, I'm not. I could care less what you look like. Mercedes, Rachel and I were dressing up once at a sleepover, putting stuff on we'd never really wear. And undressing. And dressing again. I have no room in my heart for things like that. I have too much love for my wonderful friends and family, and of course Blaine. Plus the fear of the people who want to hurt me, like Karofsky. That scar you saw is a painful reminder that no matter how many friends I have, there are still people that want to hurt me. There always will be. But I choose to be the better person, and ignore them. I could never be mean to anyone. You're a sweet and wonderful friend, and I want you to know that nothing can change that. One thing I've told all my friends is that once I'm your friend I'm your friend for life," I told her, and she hugged me, truly crying. "Why are you crying, sweetie?" I asked, and she let me go. "I've had friends turn on me a lot before... that's why I never talked to anyone much..." she confessed, and I looked at her with sympathy. "I'm not going to do that to you. I promise. Let's go get this tried on so we can go to the shoe store. I _need_ shoes," I smiled, and she laughed some. I loved shoes. We walked into one of the dressing room stalls and I turned my back long enough for her to change, and I turned around, fixing the strap on one side, then I zipped it up. "How does it feel?" I asked her, and she moved her arms, shoulders, legs, and waist around before smiling. "Good. It fits great," she replied, and I smiled at her happily. "That's great. It looks wonderful, here, go look for yourself," I said, opening the door. She walked out, me following her, and the other girls gushed, telling her how pretty she looked. Lauren beamed at them, and her reflection in the mirror. "I like it. A lot. Thank you, Kurt. You're pretty awesome," she smiled, and I laughed softly. "You are too, Lauren," I said, and she let me unzip the dress before going back into her cubicle and changing back into her normal clothes. She paid, and we all went to the shoe store, me buying two pairs, one a pair of black outfit shoes that were pretty, but easy to jump and run in, which was perfect; I had heard the prom was always crazy, like a huge party. The other pair was a pair of electric blue converses with black stitching. The high-tops looked great on me, and they were such a pretty color of blue. The others got shoes that matched the color of their dresses, and Tina almost broke her neck trying to walk in heels three inches high, but I had caught her before she fell and hurt herself. "Tina, might I suggest a sensible pair of flats? I overheard Mike saying he liked your cute height, anyways. You don't need three inches added at the expense of your ability to move, dear," I added, and she nodded, agreeing. "Thank you for catching me. Yes, I guess you're right; these are so hard to walk in. I might just wear my converses, unless there's cute flats in here," she said, sitting carefully after I helped her stand and let her go. She tugged the shoes off and stuck them back in the box. "Those black Gladiators look adorable, what about those? Your black nail polish would compliment those perfectly," I smiled, handing her some very flat open-toed shoes. They reminded me strongly of a net, but they were still cute. They had a black stripe going up the front, zipped in the back, and looked considerably like mesh. "They're perfect, thanks Kurt," Tina smiled up at me as I placed the heels back where they went. "No problem sweetie," I said, picking my shoes that were in their boxes off of the bench Tina was sitting on, as she stuck her converses back on. Everyone was ready to break apart and go home afterwards, and we all bid our farewells to each other, telling each other we'd see one another tomorrow. I walked outside and to my truck after asking Mercedes if she needed my help fixing her hair tomorrow ["No thanks, boo, but it's sweet of you to offer,"], got in, and drove to my house. I went upstairs and slid my new shoes on that I was going to wear for the dance, and texted Blaine, saying he could come over whenever he wanted now. He said he was on his way. I sat on my bed and began to wonder if I should have voted for prom king and queen after all. It seemed like it was the appropriate thing to do, but I didn't want any part of something that stupid. It was the best way to get on someone's good side and on someone's bad side as well. Soon after I had gotten that text, someone had rung the doorbell, and my dad had answered. "I'll be down in a minute Blaine, why don't you and dad get to know each other a bit?" I called out of my doorway, before walking over to my mirror, making sure my hair was perfect. I had forgotten a new hat, but I had a black one that was perfect. It looked like a conductors hat, only it was cute, and slightly taller, folding a tiny bit on one side. I coupled my outfit with Blaine's class ring. I had had that class ring since regionals. I peeked downstairs, seeing my boyfriend sitting on the couch with my father, talking about me. "When you two go to that dance tomorrow, you had better respect what he wants, and if he wants to come home, you let him. And you two let me know where you're staying if you decide you're going somewhere else. I have Finn keeping an eye on him, but you should too, just in case Karofsky comes near him again. You had better not hurt him either. If I hear that something wrong went down, and it was your doing, you won't be doing him wrong twice," my father warned, as I hid in the shadows. "Yes sir, I wouldn't expect anything less. I'd never hurt him, and we both know that. He trusts me, and I protect him. I'm sorry to say I couldn't last time, but my guard isn't going to be let down for a moment. I won't let anyone lay a finger on him because I'll protect him as best as I possibly can. I promise you that I will not force him into anything or bring harm to him. I could never do that," Blaine replied respectfully, and I smiled. "I have my outfit for the prom on, Blaine," I announced as I walked down the stairs and in front of him. He stood, and looked me over. "You look amazing... but... don't you want to wear something that'll draw less... attention?" he asked, trying not to offend me. "And why would I do that? I was there for three weeks while you were in the hospital, and no one tried to hurt me. No one said a harsh word to me. David apologized and started crying. Everything's fine. I worked hard on this outfit, making it perfect, sewing the skirt and adding these rhinestones; this is what I'm wearing... I had hoped for support instead of questions..." I said, disappointed and frustrated that Blaine wanted me to change. "I'm sorry. Wear whatever you like, Kurt.. I was just concerned that someone might not like it and you'd get hurt... I don't want that..." Blaine took my hands into his and looked into my eyes, concerned. "I'll be just fine, Blaine. It's nothing I can't handle; people have always talked about me, Blaine. I'll be okay, I promise," I reassured him, pecking him on the lips before looking at dad. "I want to get pictures of you two when he picks you up tomorrow," dad told me, and I nodded, smiling. "I want one on my cell phone," I said, as I held Blaine's hand, and Blaine gave me a hug, holding me close. "I'm going to make sure your prom is the best it can get. I promise," Blaine said firmly, smiling lovingly after he let me go, and I smiled at him warmly, excited.

One hour before I was to be picked up by everyone carpooling, including Blaine, I was making sure my hair and outfit was perfect. I was wearing Blaine's class ring again. I didn't wear the leather jacket either, not wanting to have no where to put it when I got hot; I didn't want to let the dj hold on to it. My hat was no longer on my head, but my bangs were brushed into my face just so, the rest carefully situated on my head, and I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, butterflies in my stomach. I heard the doorbell ring just as I had finished applying my favorite perfume [Curious by Britney Spears], and my breath caught in my throat as I smiled; this was it. My mom opened the door, and I stepped into the hallway, unseen by the people downstairs. I heard the giggling of girls and heard Blaine greet my mom and dad. Finn met me in the hallway, and I smiled at him. "You ready?" he asked quietly, and I nodded, giving my stepbrother a hug. Finn descended the stairs first, and I heard him greet Quinn, giving her a pretty yellow flower corsage, with a ribbon that matched her aquamarine eyes. I followed gracefully, and when I saw Blaine, my heart melted; he had a very handsome tuxedo on, with a black tie, and a small box was in his hand. I smiled lovingly at him as I got down to him, kissing him on the lips gently, not caring that my friends were standing there, making adoring little noises. "I want pictures!" mom gushed, walking into the room with her digital camera. I pulled my phone out of my pocket I had sewed into the skirt specifically for that reason and asked Mercedes to take a picture of Blaine and I. "Wait. This is for you, sweetheart," Blaine said, handing me the box, as Mercedes paused. I lifted the lid off and gasped quietly. Blaine had gotten me a red corsage, with a cerulean blue ribbon. I took it out of the box, and he helped me fasten it to my wrist. I smiled, not sure what to say, and I kissed him again. "Thank you," I said simply, so happy to have the corsage. "Mercedes, could you please take that picture now?" I asked her, smiling warmly. She nodded, and I put my arm around Blaine's waist, his around mine, and I tilted my head sideways slightly, resting it on his chest just a little, reaching back and holding Blaine's hand that was on my side, also showing off my corsage as I did so. She took the picture, as did my mom, and when I looked at it, it was the best picture I had ever seen. I saved it to my phone, setting it as my background. My mom got pictures of me and Finn, Finn and Quinn, and me and the girls. There was only Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn. "Where are the other girls?" I asked, and Rachel smiled. "In the limo," Quinn replied, as Blaine smiled. My jaw dropped, and Mercedes laughed. "Blaine had a limo rented. His grandmother said it was no problem, so they got us a limo. He said it was for you," Quinn spilled, and I looked up at him, tears of joy welling up as I hugged him tightly. Mom took another picture, just as dad walked into the room. "You kids have fun. I hope it's the best night you've ever had, and I hope you'll remember it for years and years to come. I love you boys. Go on now, or you'll be late. Here's the money to get in," dad said, handing Finn and I $5 a piece. "Thank you dad. I'll see you later. I love you," I said, tucking the money away next to my cellphone and hugging him. "We'll see you later. Thanks dad. Love you, you too mom," Finn said, hugging dad and giving mom a kiss on the cheek. We all filed outside, and a black limo was sitting outside. 'Oh my God Blaine... you're too nice to me...' I thought as I took his hand, walking to the limo. Blaine opened the door for me, and the others got in on the other side. I smiled and stepped in, thanking him. He shut the door and sat next to me in the spacious seats, where everyone was at, except for Santana. I overheard Puck commenting Lauren's dress, and when she smiled at me, I gave her a secretive little wink, smiling back at her. I leaned against Blaine, who lifted his arm out from under me and held me, letting me lay my head on his chest. I was very comfortable like that, but when we got to the school, I was super excited to get inside and have a good time. We all paid our way in, and when we got inside, the music was loud, there were colored lights, and a bubble machine was putting out bubbles everywhere. It was a regular rave party. There was a stage set up for when the prom king and queen to be coroneted on later that night. I wasn't on anyone's side, because three of my friends were running for queen, and two for king. I was having so much fun, dancing and laughing the night away with Blaine and my friends. It was when I turned and saw Karofsky looking at Blaine and I when I felt cold fear clutch my heart. He had apologized, but I was still very scared, no matter what I told Blaine to keep him happy. I stopped dancing and looked at him, tears filling my eyes as I trembled a little. Blaine noticed me, and he turned me around. "Come on, sweetheart, we're here for a good time, don't let it get to you... hey now, don't cry, it's okay, you're safe here. He won't hurt you, I won't let him touch you again, I promise, come here," Blaine said after wiping my tears, and he held me close, calming me down. I could still feel Karofsky's eyes burning holes in my back. They started playing Teenage Dream, and I laughed, thinking of the first time Blaine and I met. We started dancing, looking like fools because we weren't in any particular dance pattern. We danced our silly little way through Teenage Dream, then The Edge Of Glory, me acting like Lady Gaga and wishing desperately I could go get my armadillo shoes I wore for the Lady Gaga week. The music stopped and we all looked around, some kids complaining, and one panicking slightly. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to announce our prom king and queen. First, the candidates for prom king. When your names are called, please come stand up here. Finn Hudson... David Karofsky... Noah Puckerman. Now we will announce the winner," our principal broadcasted, and he opened an envelope. "David Karofsky," he announced, and there was clapping from most except for the ones who knew what he had done to me, which were just my close friends. He was coroneted, and congratulated. He stood on stage, and my brother and friend left the stage. "And now, for our McKinley 2011 prom queen. Ladies, come up when you are called. Lauren Zices... Quinn Fabray... Santana Lopez. The 2011 McKinley prom queen is..." he opened the envelope, looked at it a moment, looked up, and back at the envelope, as if it were a mistake. "Kurt Hummel," he called, and a spotlight fell upon me. I stood there a moment, horrified and shaking, before I ran out of the gym. "KURT!" I heard Blaine shout behind me as I ran out into the hallway and sunk down to the floor, sobbing hard. I felt someone grab me, and I yelped before I figured out it was Blaine. Finn was right behind him, and Finn wanted to know if he could do anything, or if he should call dad. "N-no... h-h-he's alre-eady s-sick... s-shouldn't w-w-worry..." I stuttered badly, clinging to Blaine. Blaine muttered to Finn to leave us for a few minutes to see if I could get calmed down. "You don't have to go back there, sweetheart. We can go back to your place if you want," Blaine said gently, removing his tuxedo jacket and draping it over my shoulders. "N-no! I am going to go b-back there and get coroneted. I-I am going to show them that no matter if they're s-screaming in my face or whispering behind my b-back, they can't touch me. They c-can't touch us, or what we have t-together. I'm through being a coward... I'm getting out there no m-matter how upset I am or how scared o-of Karofsky I am, and I'm showing them all how strong I can be..." I said firmly, still stuttering, as I tried to quit crying. "Do whatever you want to do baby. I'll be right there for you whatever you choose," Blaine told me, brushing at my hair. I stood, his coat over my shoulders. "You can wear it if you like, it looks nice on you," Blaine said, and I held it on me, keeping it draped over my shoulders so I wouldn't ruin my beautiful corsage. "I'm going to the stage, you just stay on the floor, okay?" I asked, and he nodded before kissing my cheek. I walked ahead of him, and re-entered the gym. Everyone's eyes fell on me as I walked to the stage, looking nowhere but straight ahead, tears falling once in a while. I got on the stage, slipped my arms through Blaine's coats sleeves, careful about my corsage, was handed a small staff, and a crown was placed on my head gently. I stood there a minute, and took a deep breath. "Kate Middleton, eat your heart out," I said into the microphone, smiling a little, and people clapped [my friends were cheering and screaming, and I could have sworn I heard Blaine the most] as I walked off of the stage, handing the staff to Lauren and the crown to Quinn. "You girls should have gotten it... not me..." I said, and they hugged me. "And now the prom king and queen will have their dance..." Principal Figgins said, sounding reluctant and nervous. The crowd cleared and I was left standing alone, the music starting. After a second, someone yelled. "DIRTY FAG!", the unidentifiable voice rang out. It wasn't Karofsky, but it was undoubtedly a football player. I buried my face in my hands, crying audibly, when someone gently tugged one hand down and held it. "May I have this dance?" Blaine asked me, and I looked at him, scared and upset. He came close and wrapped his arms around me, slow dancing with me to the song by Avril Lavigne.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today is the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

About this time, I laid my head on his shoulder, my arms extending then folding into a sort of a hug, as I closed my eyes, crying silently, shaking a bit. "I've got you, baby," Blaine whispered in my ear, and I held him closer as the music kept playing.

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything_

_Everything_

I looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes, arms slacking just a little but never letting him go. He looked deeply into my eyes, calming me, as the music continued to play and we kept rocking back and forth.

_ I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_ I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_And I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you..._

On the last verse, Blaine leaned in and, in front of the entire room of people, kissed my lips deeply, with all his love and caring pouring out into that kiss. We stood there like that, eyes closed, lips locked, for around 10 seconds, and when we pulled apart, the whole room was quiet. My friends were the first ones to cheer and clap, then the others fell in, and they didn't look disgusted, or angry [except for the football players, the exception being Mike, Artie, Finn, Puck, and Sam]. They looked happy for me. For us. Blaine looked at me and smiled. "I told you I had your back. You look so beautiful sweetheart... I've wanted to slow dance with you since I met you... I love you..." he said, playing with the collar of his coat I was still wearing. I felt someone place something on my head, and I reached up, surprised, and felt the prom queen tiara on my head again. I spun around and all of my friends, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Lauren were standing there smiling. "What's going on?" I asked, tearing up again. "We all decided on it. _You _are _our_ prom queen, Kurt. You're talented, funny, an amazing person to be around, and you're beautiful. Your bravery about tonight was the most admirable thing we've seen in a long time. We all agreed on everything I'm saying now. Your outfit was adorable and original, which makes it the best one here," Mercedes said, smiling widely as she hugged me. "David wanted me to give you this. He says he's sorry. For everything. He knows you're scared, Kurt, and he saw you crying. He says he's scared too. About what, I can't tell you. He didn't say," Santana shrugged, but there was something in her eye that said she knew everything, just like Blaine and I did. She placed the king's crown on Blaine's head, smiling happily. Blaine looked at me, and I smiled at him, thinking of how handsome he looked with that crown. Blaine kissed me deeply, swaying back and forth with me. My friends clapped for us, and I laughed, hugging them all in turn. I spotted Karofsky in the corner, watching us. He didn't look mad, or villainous. He looked resigned. Maybe even happy. It was a little weird, but I smiled back nervously, just a quick little smile, before turning back to Blaine and wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him softly, then resting my forehead on his as we swayed gently to The Last Night On Earth. Mercedes was sitting all alone, and I was looking at her over Blaine's shoulder. She didn't notice me. I saw Sam walk over and hold his hand out, seeing his mouth move, and she smiled, standing and taking his hand as they went onto the dance floor and swaying together to the music. 'Oh my God! Yay!' I thought, smiling happily. "You sure look happy, sweetheart. I'm glad you're having a good time," Blaine said in my ear quietly, and I kissed his cheek. "This has been the most magical night of my life... you saved me out there... you'll always be my king..." I whispered in his ear, resting my chin on his shoulder, head pressed to his, my hands resting on his hips like his were on mine. When the song ended, there was clapping, and a few couples kissed each other, including Blaine and I. I looked over where Mercedes and Sam stood, and saw them in a lip lock, Sam brushing Mercedes' hair behind one ear. I smiled warmly, before turning away to give them some privacy, though they hadn't known I had seen. Rachel's date, Jesse St. James, was kissing and sucking her neck right next to us, and Finn looked over. "Hey, dude, keep it PG," Finn said loudly, and Jesse rolled his eyes before continuing. Finn walked over and pulled Jesse off of Rachel as I Gotta Feeling by Black-eyed Peas came on. Jesse punched Finn in the face, and Finn responded with several swift jabs in the gut. Puck was standing there, unable to do anything because he'd be sent back to jeuvie if he did. Sam and Mike got in on the fight as some of Jesse's friends that he had came with started in on the fight, and Blaine dove in to help my brother. Suddenly, I found myself cornered by two football players, one of them being the one that had yelled 'dirty fag' earlier. "BLAINE!" I screamed, but he didn't hear me, couldn't see me. Blaine was nowhere to be seen in the brawl, and the two grinned coldly before jumping on me and beating the shit out of me. 'I am so sorry Blaine...' I thought weakly, remembering his last prom, as a fist collided with my eye, and my gut. They were pulled off of me by Karofsky, who told them to leave me alone, and he was ready to hit the road before it became their fault. I was lying there, crying and bleeding, when I slowly hauled myself to my feet. My arm was broken, and my chest hurt too. The people were still fighting, but the music had stopped. My crown wasn't broken, and I found Blaine's unscathed on the ground. I clutched them both in my hand, keeping them safe. I was scared, hurting, and I wanted to find him. Everyone was screaming for their dates, some girls crying, including Mercedes. "Sam! Where are you?!" she screamed, staring into the large mass of fighting high school teens as tears ran down her face, ruining her make up. Tina was crying hard, her make up streaming everywhere and her lip bleeding, screaming for Mike, and I caught a glimpse of Mike, his face furious as he hit one of Jesse's friends in the jaw. The teachers were trying to break up the fight, even promising not to suspend anybody if they just broke it up [as such was the school of delinquents for Ohio]. I saw Rachel on the floor, half conscious, and I grabbed her with my good arm, pulling her away from the fray. "Rachel, honey, wake up, it's me, Kurt. I've got you sweetheart," I comforted her, and her eyes opened all the way. Her lip was busted and her makeup was running from tears she had been crying. She had a bump on her head where she had fallen, and it was bleeding a bit. "Where's Finn...?" she asked weakly, eyes half closed; she was with Jesse, and Quinn was with Finn, but Rachel never stopped loving my brother. "I'd like to know the same thing. Hold on sweetie," I said, standing. I stood on a chair nearby the fighting mass, wincing with the effort, and started to scream. "HEY! QUIT YOUR DAMNED FIGHTING." I shouted, wincing from the strain on my painful chest, and they actually did to look up at me. Surprised it had worked, I searched the faces of the angry, slightly bloody, sweaty boys in front of me, looking for Blaine and Finn, but not seeing them in the mass.. "LOOK AT YOURSELVES. YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF ANIMALS. LOOK AROUND AT YOUR DATES, YOU ASSES! RACHEL WAS NEARLY KILLED, MERCEDES IS A MESS, SO IS TINA, AND I JUST GOT MY ASS KICKED BY YET AGAIN TWO FOOTBALL PLAYERS. MY ARM IS BROKEN, I THINK A COUPLE OF MY RIBS ARE, SO IS MY HEART, AND SO IS THE HEARTS OF ALL THESE BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADIES THAT CAME HERE TONIGHT TO HAVE A GOOD TIME. YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES. AS FOR YOU, JESSE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HAVE YOUR HANDS ALL OVER RACHEL LIKE THAT. YOU'RE FILTHY. I WANT YOU ALL TO FIND YOUR FUCKING BRAINS AND GET BACK TO YOUR DATES RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES. AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK FOR A MINUTE THAT JUST BECAUSE I'M INJURED THAT MEANS I CAN'T CARRY OUT THAT THREAT, BECAUSE I MOST CERTAINLY CAN AND WILL. GO, NOW! AND DON'T YOU DARE COMPLAIN ONE TIME IF YOUR DATE WANTS TO LEAVE. JUST LIKE ME, THEY'RE TERRIFIED OF WHAT'S BECOME OF THEIR MAN. GO," I commanded, glaring at them all as I pointed to the mass of crying girls. They returned to their lovers, and I saw my brother and my boyfriend still on the floor. Finn was holding Blaine up off of the floor, and Blaine was bleeding from the nose, a bit from the corner of his mouth, more from his busted upper lip on the right side, he had a cut on his head, and he looked weak and dazed. "Oh, my God..." I said, the room quiet except for me, who hurried over to Blaine and dropped to my knees. My arm was extremely painful, but I ignored it as I took his hand. His knuckles were bloody too. I looked at mine, and swore; Blaine's ring was gone. "Oh, no! Where's... oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry! Your ring, it's not-" "It's right here in my hand," Puck said, walking over and holding his hand out, revealing Blaine's class ring, undamaged. "Oh God, Puck, thank you so so much..." I said, taking the ring and placing it back on my finger. It must have gotten torn off when I was attacked, because it didn't slip and slide on my finger any. My corsage, I noticed, also went undamaged, a fact I was very happy for. I looked down at Blaine, who gazed up at me, eyes full of tears. "I knew it would be like this..." Blaine said quietly, and the whole room was listening. I ignored everyone around me, and placed my good arms hand on his sore face gently. "It wasn't... this wasn't about us, Blaine... we're both alright... we came to have a good time, and we did... it's all just fine, okay?" I comforted him, tears sliding down my face, joining the blood that had gotten on my face from my own busted lip and scratched face, and a black eye to match. The boys and girls around us, maybe even the teachers, seemed to be watching us like a movie, eyes never diverting from us. "Your arm, didn't you say it's broken... and your chest hurts...?" Blaine asked, and I looked away before looking at him again. "Yes, I did. I am adding that I don't care, either. I'm here with you, at a dance I never thought I'd be able to slow dance at, living a life I never thought could have been as wonderful as it is. Don't you think for a second that you let me down. I've had the most magical night, Blaine, because I was here, and you were with me..." I reassured him, and he shook his head slightly. "I should have been there when they attacked you... I should have stopped it from happening..." he said, tears sliding down his face. "Nothing could have stopped them, sweetheart. I'm going to be fine. It isn't your fault they attacked me, Blaine... some people just don't understand us... don't cry, sweetheart... everything's just fine now... Finn, go check on Rachel. I think Jesse left," I told Finn, who nodded, letting me take Blaine. I held Blaine, his head in my lap, crying silently. Mike and Tina were sitting in a corner, Tina gently cleaning a cut on Mike's cheek, tears slowly running down her face as he held her other hand tightly. Brittany and Artie had stayed away from the fight so Artie wouldn't get knocked over, which was where Puck and Lauren were, so Puck wasn't arrested. Finn was holding Rachel, and Quinn was alone, looking furiously at Finn. Sam and Mercedes were holding each other, Sam bleeding on the cheek, sporting a bruised face as well, him trying to calm Mercedes down, because she was absolutely scared to death. The other kids that I hadn't talked to much were staring at me, and I stared back, wondering exactly what was going through their heads. "We need to get you to the doctor... get your arm fixed up... get your chest looked at... I need to get up," Blaine added, and I bit my lip. "But you're hurt too..." I whimpered, resting a hand on Blaine's chest. He moved it gently, and hauled himself off of the floor, swaying dizzily for a moment before steadying himself. I stood, and another wave of pain tore through my arm and chest like a bullet. I cried out, and he put his arms around me. "What is this, a sideshow? Either get back to your dance or get out, but don't stare at us like that. You act like you've never seen a fight, never seen a broken arm, never seen a gay couple. It's ridiculous," Blaine told the crowd, who was still silent. "We were just worried about you two," one girl spoke up, and I looked up. I didn't even recognize her. "Why would any of you, except for my friends and brother, be worried about us? The last time I was here, you all hated me. You even played that cruel little joke on me. If it's not one way, it's another, isn't it? You'll try to get at me any way you can, but I'm here to tell you that you can't get rid of me, so you might as well embrace me as I am," I said to the crowd of people, and they didn't look angry, just confused. "It wasn't a joke, we thought you'd like it. You never gave us any reason to hate you. Sure, you're gay, but you're still pretty cool," a guy in the corner said, and I shook my head slightly and slowly. "Then why," I asked slowly, "in the _hell_ didn't a single one of you help me when I was in trouble? You laughed instead, finding it funny when I was in a dumpster, funny when I was covered in slushie, funny every time a football player knocked my lunch from my hands onto the floor and or into my face," I asked, and they looked nervous. I looked around, and then I felt yet another wave of pain hit my arm, at the same time as one hit my chest, and I cried out again, almost dropping to my knees before Blaine grabbed me and held me up. "I've got you... we need to get you to the hospital, Kurt. Does anyone here have a car we can use?" Blaine asked loudly, and Santana raised her hand. "I came in a car with Karofsky because I knew Kurt didn't want to be around him. Come on, let's go. I think Karofsky went ahead and left, not that I care that much," she said, and Blaine held me as we followed her out. The prom was over anyways; the dj had packed up and the teachers were shooing kids out the door, promising not to suspend if they didn't file a lawsuit or fight in the parking lot. No one did. I found that Finn was following us with Rachel in his arms, carrying her. "She passed out, Quinn's getting a ride with Tina and them, she needs help too," Finn said at my confused look, and I looked at Rachel, tears filling my eyes. "You guys are going to be a tight fit in my car, you'll all need to be in the back, the front's too small for two people," Santana told us as she unlocked a small burnt orange car. Blaine scooped me off of my feet and slid into the car with me in his arms. Finn did the same, and we shut the doors. Rachel's head ended up on my shoulder, my head in Finn's lap. I was crying silently, and my brother wiped the tears off of my face as Blaine held my hand tightly. "Hold on guys, I'm taking a shortcut. Trust me, I know these streets well, and it actually is one," Santana said, taking a sharp turn onto a neighborhood road, then picking up the speed, knowing no cops watched the place. We were there five minutes earlier than we would have been. "Thank you Santana, you can either leave or wait in the waiting room, your choice, I don't think Kurt will take too long, and it's worth seeing how Rachel will be," Blaine said, and she agreed to stay as we all slid out of the back seat. Blaine carried me into the E.R, and told the woman that my arm was broken, and that my chest was hurting, so we suspected broken ribs. Finn told the woman Rachel had fallen, maybe gotten hit in the face and knocked over by accident, and she had passed out. The woman got a doctor in, and he got Rachel and I on two different stretchers, leaving Finn and Blaine standing there as we were carted off to the same room where we would be looked at. "Are those your brothers? Is this your sister?" he asked as he helped me out of Blaine's tuxedo coat and gently tugged my t-shirt up, revealing my bruised chest and the long pale white scar on the left side of my body. "One's my brother... the one that carried her... the one that carried me is my boyfriend... she's a close friend of mine..." I answered all his questions as he carefully pressed down on my chest in different places, making me cry out a couple times. He eventually took me to get an x-ray, then sent me back to the first room. "You just have a sore chest, nothing's broken or punctured, you're bruised severely, though. Let me check her out, then I'll sort your arm out," he said, and he walked over to Rachel. I watched as he inspected her, mashing on her sides with tenderness, making sure nothing was broken. "She's going to be just fine, she just needs rest, gentle care, and a cold rag on the bump on her head. She doesn't have a concussion, so she'll be okay. Let me fix your arm up, and you can go," he said, and I nodded. He went through the steps and applied a hard cast on my arm, me wincing all the while. He looked through the colors he had to put on it, and winced. "If you want color, all I have is pink. Is that okay? I didn't know whether or not it was," he asked hesitantly, and I smiled a bit. "It's perfect," I said, chuckling a bit at his raised eyebrow as he applied the color coat. "Here is a prescription you can pick up at the Walgreens down the street tomorrow, it'll help the pain in your arm and chest. Come back in a month to have it removed. Don't be sticking anything inside the cast, last time a kid did that I ended up removing a dollar in coins and two pencils, and I had to re-cast his arm. It'll get sweaty, and it'll itch, but that's one of the downfalls of these things. Usually they work so well, but the itching is a problem," he said, and I looked at him, wondering why he was rambling. He looked very tired. You may go, by the way. I'll get your boyfriend and brother in here, your pretty friend here can go as well," the man smiled, and I said okay. I laid back as he left the room, and I closed my eyes. I felt like the world was crushing me, because of my chest and a budding headache. It wasn't too bad, but everyone had been yelling and screaming so much that it certainly gave me one. It was in the middle of my head, and the throbbing of it made tears run down the sides of my face. Blaine and Finn walked in, and I felt Blaine take my good hand. Finn, upon closer inspection, had a bruised face as well, and had a bloodied lip. Blaine's face was still bloody, and I reached up, letting his hand go, and wiped some blood away, getting it on my hand. It was warm and sticky, and it sent chills down my spine. I had never seen Blaine bleed like that, and it made me cry a little, as I tried to wipe his face clean with my hand, merely smearing his face up, and getting my hand bloody. The smell was in the room, and it smelled like it had when I got in that crash with mom. I lowered my hand and started to cry, and Blaine tried to comfort me. Finn was standing over Rachel, brushing at her hair gently with his fingers. I don't think he ever stopped truly loving her either. "Dad will kill me if he sees Rachel in my bed," Finn commented, clearly not wanting to leave her alone. "I'll sleep with her, and you two can sleep in your room... if you find that uncomfortable, I have two chairs, and extra blankets for you," I said, wincing as my chest gave a dull pain. Blaine gently lifted me off of the bed, and Finn carefully pulled Rachel into his arms. We all filed out to the waiting room, where Santana was sitting, and she looked up, concerned. "They're both just fine, they need rest. Can you take us to their house? 28 Hickory Street, if you didn't know where it was at," Blaine added, being very polite. Santana smiled and nodded, standing and giving me a gentle pat on the head before passing us and leading us back out to the car. We all filed back into the back seat, and we arrived home four minutes later. We all got out, Rachel and I still being carried, and we thanked Santana before she pulled out and left. Blaine and Finn carried Rachel and I upstairs, careful not to wake mine and Finn's parents. I was laid gently in my bed, and Rachel was set down next to me. "Chairs are over there, blankets in the closet," I said feebly. I needed painkillers then, but wasn't able to get them until the next day. Tears ran down my face as my arm burned with a pain I hadn't felt in a long time. Getting stabbed was much different. Blaine dried my tears as he pulled a chair up and sat down next to me in it, taking my good hand and stroking my hair. I had my bad arm lying on my chest, a painful accomplishment, so Rachel wouldn't bump it. Finn was cleaning her face up with a wet rag, showing a loving tenderness I hadn't seen in him before. "Hmm...? Finn!" Rachel yelped, scared, not realizing where she was, as she sat up quickly. "Hey, take it easy, you're safe now. We're in Kurt's room. You're going to be okay, Rachel," Finn reassured her, gently pushing her back down, then resting a hand on her cheek. Blaine stood and got his own rag, returning from the bathroom with a clean face. My hand was still covered in his blood, and he took it, cleaning it gently before moving on to my face, cleaning the cuts the doctor hadn't messed with. "Those guys really dug their nails into you, didn't they Kurt?" Blaine asked, referring to the three scratches they had gouged into my cheek, sounding upset as he touched my black eye softly, a tear running down his face. "It isn't your fault, sweetheart, I promise it isn't, don't feel like that, please," I reassured him, but he wasn't entirely convinced. "I should have been by your side instead of in that fight. I should have _been_ there... I could have stopped them if I had been there..." he said, sounding so distraught. I looked at my right hand, and his ring was still on my finger. "You see this ring right here? Isn't it beautiful? A boy who loves me very much gave this ring to me to wear. He means the world to me, and I would do anything for him. He says the same to me, and I know it's true by the way he loves me each day. That boy fought to save my special night tonight, and though I got hurt, it wasn't his fault, because he helped my brother and my friends, and me, tonight. That boy is all mine, I am all his, and nothing that happens is going to change that," I comforted, and he smiled. "Lucky boy, he is," Blaine said before kissing me gently. I kissed him back, then settled into the pillow, my face cleaned. Rachel was holding Finn's hand, crying softly. My brother brushed at her hair, trying to calm her down. "I didn't like Jesse having his hands and mouth all over you like he did," Finn told her, and she whimpered. "I didn't e-either... he told me not to say anything..." she confessed, and we all shook our heads. "That monster... did he rape you, Rachel? Tell me the truth honey. I swear to God, if he did, I'm going to beat his ass into the ground," I said, and she sat a moment before slowly nodding. "Oh my God..." Finn said, gathering Rachel into his arms and holding her close, as she started to sob. I clenched my good hand, furious that someone would hurt her like that. "Karofsky only kiss raped me, this is awful. Damn him. You wait until I get my hands on that asshole, he won't have anything to rape with," I said, and Blaine sighed. "He's long gone, he bailed five minutes into the fight, I heard someone saying he was headed out of state, he's too scared to own up to what he did. He was a graduate, but he had stuck around. Sadly, he'll be okay," Blaine announced, and I reached over with my left arm, and held Rachel, a little awkward because of my broken arm. She was sobbing hard, and I struggled before sitting up. "Come here sweetheart," I said gently, taking her from Finn, who looked angry enough to kill, hatred for Jesse emanating from every physical feature he had. Jesse had been Finn's best friend at one time, and everything went downhill when Rachel dated him, and even more when Jesse dumped eggs on her [she was a vegan] and dumped her [he had convinced her to forgive him and get back with him, then betrayed her yet again]. Rachel held me, crying into my shoulder. Aside from Mercedes, Rachel was the best friend I had, and it made me furious that someone could do something like this to such a sweet and innocent little darling such as herself. "It's all going to be okay sweetheart, we're going to get through this, I promise, no matter what happens, you'll always have us, I swear. Everything's going to be alright... shhhh... you need to rest honey... you're okay... you're safe now, Rachel... we're going to help you... I promise, sweetheart, it's all going to be okay... we love you, Rachel, and we're not about to let you suffer for this... hopefully, we're going to get the justice you deserve, baby girl, but until then, you have our full support... if you need somewhere to live if your dad's get angry if you happen to be pregnant, know that you are always, always welcome here, okay sweetheart?" I asked her, holding her close as I tried to calm her down. She was far too upset to be understood, but I could tell she said she knew, and she thanked me, still crying hard [we found later that, luckily, she hadn't been impregnated]. "Do you want something to change into? I have some clothes in my closet, it's not pretty, but it's what I wear when dad wants me to do some 'bonding' in the auto shop. They're all virtually new, because now he has Finn," I added, and she nodded. I asked the boys to leave a moment, promising I'd call for them if I needed their assistance, and I stood, trying to get Rachel standing. She sat up, but that was as far as it went. I rummaged in my closet, careful of my arm, and found jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I found a set for me as well, the shirt not blue but a printed black one that had Lady Gaga on it. It was from her album THE FAME, and duplicated the album cover on the shirt. "Come here honey, and I'll help you." I said, and she stood, shaking a bit as she wobbled over in her high heels. "Those are the first to go, before you break your neck," I instructed, holding her up as she kicked the shoes off. I unzipped the dress and after she took it off, I hung it up carefully, smoothing it out before picking her set of clothes up. "It's your choice if you wear that bra or not, it doesn't matter, you're sleeping in my bed tonight so dad doesn't get angry with Finn," I said, and she took it off before pulling the shirt I handed her onto her bruised body, and then she tugged the jeans on. They fit on the waist, but were slightly too long. She didn't seem to care one bit, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, crying more. "Honey, frowning gives you crow's feet. Smiling makes you live longer. You're going to have a hell of a headache. It takes more energy to frown. Please, sweetheart, it's going to be fine, you'll feel better if you calm down and rest..." I said everything to try to get her to calm down enough to rest, but she was so horrified that nothing worked. I sat her down and changed into my set of comfortable jeans and my t-shirt before telling the boys they could re-enter. My corsage was unharmed, and I took it off, setting it on my nightstand. Either Blaine or Finn had set the king and queen crowns on my dresser. I was going to get Rachel's corsage when I saw she didn't have one. "Jesse didn't even have the brains to get you a corsage?" I asked her, and she shook her head. "H-h-he said that I-I wasn't worth i-i-it..." she stuttered, burying her face in her hands, and I burned with anger and hatred for that boy. Finn left the room and came back later with a small box. "Rachel...? These were things I had intended on giving you for Christmas, before we broke up, and had I not gone with Quinn to that dance, I would have taken you, and I got you this incase I had," Finn handed her the box, and inside was a white lily corsage with a lovely red ribbon, and next to it was a necklace with a little golden star on it. "I broke it off with Quinn tonight, and she's angry, but she was so jealous of me all the time, controlling who I could hang out with and when, and I was sick of it... I love you, Rachel... I am never going to let Jesse near you again... if he does get close, I will do anything in my power to protect you, I swear," Finn promised, and Rachel, with shaking hands, put the necklace on, then she sat the corsage aside before kissing my brother deeply, tears still cascading down her cheeks. Finn sat in the chair next to her, and Blaine sat in the chair next to me. Rachel and I held each other, as she cried into my shoulder, me trying to calm her down. We all fell asleep exactly like that.


	10. Chapter 10

We rang the doorbell of the Karofsky residence and we waited for a moment before David's mother answered the door, and she gave us a small smile. "David's upstairs. Holler if you need anything, or if he tries something. I'll give you privacy. I'll be right down here, in the living room," she told us as she opened her son's door. "David, there's someone here to see you," his mother said, and he looked up from the bed. He had dark circles under his eyes, and it looked like he'd been crying recently. And he also looked like he had been refusing to eat very much. David's mother walked downstairs, and Blaine shut the door behind us. "What do you want?" Karofsky said, but his usual sneer was gone; it had instead been replaced with a tone of weariness, and possibly even a slight fear with a hint of sadness. I noticed this change in attitude, and walked out from behind Blaine and sat on the edge of Karofsky's bed. "For you to know I'm not angry with you. You apologized at school. I want to be your friend. You loved me, even if you never showed it. You hid it because you were scared of the emotions you were feeling. It's okay. Blaine and I want to help you, David. If you'll let us, of course..." I said, trying to comfort him, and he seemed to think for a long time. After a few minutes of silence, he looked up at me, and tears had formed in his brown eyes. "I am so confused... Please help me... I'm not going to hurt you two anymore... ever..." David said, and he started crying quietly. "Easy big guy," I said, smiling softly, rubbing his back. Blaine pulled the office chair, and sat down. I crossed my legs, putting one leg over the other like I usually did. David looked at me, and I smiled at him again. "So, what do you want to know about first?" Blaine asked, chair backwards, arms crossed and resting on the back. David thought a couple minutes, and his face went red. "Can I ask you anything...? And it won't leave the three of us..?" He asked, and I rested a hand on his shoulder. "We would never say a word to anyone, that's why your mother's downstairs, so you could ask anything you wanted," I said, then I moved my hands and rested them on the knee of my elevated leg. His face was red, but he seemed comforted and at ease. "What's it like when you go to school every day, and the people see you... I know I bullied you, but was I the only one...?" David asked, and I sighed. "Well, you see what happened at prom," I said, holding my broken arm up, and I looked at Blaine. But he was looking at the floor, and tears had rolled down his face. "Are you okay sweetie...?" I asked quietly, a hand on his shoulder. "It can be okay at times, because you have amazing friends that love and defend you, but other times... it can get unbearable... But you should never... NEVER... be ashamed to be who you are... I was chased away because I wasn't as strong as I am now. I was scared... so I went to Dalton academy. When Kurt was first there, and he talked to me, I saw myself again. He was scared, timid, barely even talking. He looked thin, unhealthy even, and he had circles under his eyes, eyes that were just filled with this immense fear and pain... I will never forget what those kids said and did to me... at my school, I was beaten up and thrown into dumpsters daily. What they did makes what you did sound like child's play... they ripped my school things apart, stole my sheet music and tore it up, wrote vular, ugly words all over them, in gym they would gang up on me in the locker room, force me to the ground, and kick me over and over again. They broke my arm once. And it didn't stop when I went home, because they bullied me online too. I had a Facebook, where I'd communicate with a friend that moved a while back, and they'd say harsh things like... they called me a whore and a slut, though how that was supposed to work, I don't know... they said I slept with every guy I could get... they said I smelled like a slut, but because I was gay it smelled worse, they said if they got close they'd get AIDS, they said 'Go kill yourself, faggot,' or 'I am going to rape you to death,' and even 'Enjoy your last days, because I am going to bring a gun and I am going to kill you, Fag,'. I'd block one of them, and another would start in. I never stopped being proud of who I was, but when the death threats came, several every day, I couldn't take it. That lasted for a month before someone said 'In the locker room tomorrow, I will have a gun, and I am going to shoot you to death, one bullet to the head, one in the heart, and one in your gut. You are nothing. The world would be a better place without you'. That's when I got scared and hated myself, and I was too scared to go another day. I posted a last video that announced that I was done thinking, done talking, done breathing... I had said I was done with everything, and as I was crying, trying to hold the tears back... I said goodbye... announcing basically that I was committing suicide... and I took a lot of pills... I was found by firemen who had been called by the neighbors when they had heard me... I had knocked over a lot of things, broken things, screamed in pain, before I had taken the pills... They had carried me out... I was in the hospital for a week... after I was out... I was too scared... so... I went to Dalton Academy, explained to the principal that my parents were dead and that I couldn't pay the high tuition and got in so I could be safe, joined the Warblers, made tons of friends, and I haven't been threatened since. The online threats stopped when I left.." Blaine said, and I had my hand over my mouth, because I was going to start crying. They were going to murder him, and he never told me about this. I wasn't angry with him, by any means, but I was shocked that people could do that. David looked horrified, and, through my tears, I spoke to him. "This stuff doesn't happen at McKinley, obviously. You only get slushies to the face, and in my case, you threatened me and shoved me into lockers, both of which I forgive you for," I added, and Blaine had buried his face in his arms, forehead resting on the crossed arms that were sitting on the back of the chair. I got off of the bed and held him, rubbing his back gently. "It's okay, you're alright now..." I said quietly, and Blaine looked up, wiping his face. "That's why I haven't come out, I'm scared those things will happen to me," David confessed, and I looked at him. "David, I have advice for you. We're going to see if we can get you out of this lawsuit, and instead act like your guidance counselors. Join the Glee club. Finn told me you were really good at it, and you seemed to enjoy yourself. That's step one. Step two is to confess to yourself who you are, and be comfortable with that. Step three is to come out of your little shell you've been hiding in, and confess your sexuality. Step four is to beg for mercy from my friends. Though I don't know if you have to, I'll explain. It's a wonderful idea," I said, and David looked at me, a bit scared. "David, you would love to be in the glee club, wouldn't you?" I asked, and David smiled. "I really want to," he said, and I smiled back. Blaine still looked upset, and I kissed his cheek. I held Blaine's hand as I sat back on the bed. We sat a couple minutes in silence, as I examined the room. I looked at David, and he looked unhappy, not to mention uncomfortable. I asked him what was wrong, and he pointed at Blaine, looking confused. I looked at Blaine, and he had his face buried in his arms again, and I swore I saw him shaking. "Blaine, sweetie, are you alright... why are you so upset again...?" I asked, getting off the desk once again and holding him. "T-that was the first time I had talked about that in so long... I remember when my dad was my hero, I was his biggest fan, and he meant the world to me. I also remember the day I told him I was gay, I remember it as if it were yesterday... he left a whelk on my face... and he yelled at my mother... what I was... it's such an ugly word... he stuck around a while, made me do everything, wouldn't even let my mom do anything, he made me cook, and if it wasn't good cooking... he'd beat me... once, I got hot water dumped on me... he made me do all the house work, too... if everything was spotless, he'd find something to complain about, and if I'd missed a spot... yet again, he'd beat me... He used to throw me around, push me into things... one time, he pushed me and I fell through the glass coffee table... I have a scar somewhere on the right side of my back... they didn't even come when I was in the hospital for my little suicide attempt stunt... then one day, he just... he packed his bag and left... I begged my mother to let me stay... she let me... but ... she drove me somewhere and left me there a few months later... my parents didn't die in a car crash... they abandoned me Kurt... they stopped loving me... because I'm not perfect... I'm a stupid, ugly, faggot, and I should just go kill myself, I should have died that day, because I serve no purpose... my own hero told me that to my face every time he hit me... and I believe it!" He cried, starting to sob, and I gritted my teeth. "Look at me. Blaine, baby... LOOK AT ME!" I said loudly, getting his head to lift and looking him in the eyes that were pouring tears. "How dare you say that? How dare anyone say that about you? You are perfect, Blaine Anderson, you are, and don't you let anyone tell you you aren't, you are perfect just the way you are, you know that no matter what, I would love you just the same. Don't listen to him, he's wrong... come here baby..." I said quietly, sitting on the floor and tugging him down gently. He sat on the ground next to me and cried on my shoulder. I held him and rubbed his back, pecking his forehead gently. David sat on the floor with us so he could meet our eyes easier, and he still looked uneasy. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked me, and, slightly surprised, I thought. "Uhm, well, no, sorry. I think I can handle him. Thank you very much for asking. See, you're changing already," I told him, and he gave me a small smile. I held Blaine, and he buried his face in the crook of my neck, sobbing hard. I hadn't seen this side of him, and I was going to cry myself, but I held back. I couldn't believe his parents abandoned him. I began to wonder if he even lived with his grandmother, but I waited for him to tell me on his own. At that moment, he had been too upset to say so. So I just rubbed his back, kissed his cheek, stroked his hair, and rocked him gently. "Sshhhh..." I said softly, trying to calm him down. "I'm stupid, untalented, ugly, pathetic, useless, and I can't do anything right... what am I thinking...? Even if we were to l-live together... I couldn't provide... I'm too stupid and useless to get a j-job..." he sobbed, and I held him. "Don't say that baby, you're wonderful... sshhhhhh... I've got you...easy... you're so beautiful... in every single way... I know you could, baby... you can do absolutely anything... you're so smart, darling... and you're the best singer in the world... you are perfect to me sweetheart... you're perfect period... don't let anyone tell you anything different... come on now... it's okay beautiful, just calm down... shhh... you're okay..." I whispered words of comfort into his ear. I remembered at that moment the conversation between my father and I when I had told him I was gay.

_"Being on the football team and the glee club has taught me that I can be anything I want to be... and what I am is... I-I'm gay..."_

_"I guess I'm not totally in love with the idea, but I'm still here for you, and I still love you just as much as I always have. I love you, Kurt, and I always will,"_

I knew then that I was luckier than I thought I was. I knew people had worse lives than I led, I always knew there was someone that had it worse, but I never imagined it would be Blaine that led that life. He was bullied worse, pushed to the edge and yanked back, abused by his parents, and now, he was sitting on the ground, crying his heart out on my shoulder, finally breaking down after all these years, and I was the best thing in his life. I had to make it count. I couldn't sit here and make his relationship with me anything less than what he deserves. "It's time someone for someone to take care of you for a change. From now on, what you want, you get. You've always been the one to do everything, cooking, cleaning. I'll do everything for you. You want me to do your homework? I'll do you one better, I'll even write your reports. Want your clothes washed? I'll pay to have them dry-cleaned, even tees and jeans. I promise, you will never be unhappy, and you'll never have to do things for me. I don't want you to have to wear yourself over me, you matter more than me, I know this, that's the way I feel. Calm down, sweetheart, you're safe with me, I'll never hurt you..." I said, and David seemed to want to cry a little bit again. "What's wrong now, David?" I asked, but in a kind tone. "I don't think I'll ever find someone that will care about me like you and Blaine care for each other. Am I just going to be alone forever...?" He asked, and I chuckled slightly, smiling as tears stung my eyes a little. "I used to be you... I asked myself that every day, but look at me now. I have the worlds most amazing and beautiful boyfriend that cares about me and loves me to absolutely no end. It's amazing what a little hope and patience can do, David. I loved Blaine for months until he fell for me, and it took me years to find him," I told him, and he seemed to be filled with hope. "So. Not to be rude, but I think we should get him back to the school, he'll feel better after he's cried this off for a while, and I'm sure it'll take a while. And I told him he needed to get his rest and eat something anyways; he's been in the hospital for three weeks. It's been wonderful to be able to talk to you, David. You get some rest, too. Sleep more. And be eating, you're losing weight. No offense, but you look terrible. You have a good day, and we'll try to help you in this lawsuit, alright?" I told David, and he nodded. "Wait. What happened to him?" David asked, looking concerned. "Well, he had a night terror... and a seizure... then he passed out and we called 911... he was in a coma from then until today... I thought I was going to lose him... but he woke up... That night isn't one I like to remember. Technically it was morning. I had snapped, and yelled at Rachel, saying words I had never said a day in my life... but he'll be okay now, as long as he rests..." I smiled a bit, rubbing Blaine's shoulders and kissing his cheek gently. David looked sad and concerned, but smiled a bit when I told him Blaine would be okay. We stood, Blaine standing too, but still crying. David patted Blaine's shoulder gently, and then he gave me a hug. Slightly taken aback, the feeling passed soon after. I smiled, and hugged him back. "Thank you, Kurt. Both of you, thank you so much..." he said, tears filling his eyes again. I smiled and walked out his door and downstairs. "Thank you for letting us come. David really seems to be coming to terms with his feelings. You're going to have to help him with this too. Make sure you love and support him whatever he chooses," I told his mother, and she nodded, smiling, then she saw Blaine. "What's wrong with your friend there?" She asked me, and I told her he didn't wish to speak about it. "Okay, I understand, that's perfectly fine. Where do you guys live? I can take you home" She offered, grabbing her keys. "28 Hickory Street," I told her, as we walked out to her car. We pulled out, and she drove us to my house. "Thank you, Mrs. Karofsky, you have a nice day," I told her, and she smiled, nodding. "You have a nice day too," She said, as Blaine and I got out of her car and shut the doors. I took Blaine's hand, and went upstairs, closing my bedroom door. Blaine sat on my bed, and I sat next to him, wrapping my arms around him again. He was still very upset about his confession to me, and I laid down, pulling him down next to me. He buried his face in my chest, and started sobbing hard, clinging onto me tightly. I stroked his hair gently, and he started trying to talk. "I-I lied to y-y-you..! I'm s-s-sorry... I'm s-so sorry b-beautiful...I-I never wanted t-to lie... I'm so as-shamed..." he sobbed, looking in my eyes with fear and pain, and I could see the scared child in his eyes. "Baby, listen to me, it's okay, I don't care that you lied, I promise. You're safe with me, I'm not going to leave you, I promise. You'll be okay. I swear. Just calm down sweetie. Come on now, you're alright, I've got you, Kurt's got you, I'm not going to leave, you're safe darling... shhhhhhhhh... you need to rest... you're still weak..." I whispered gently, gathering him into my arms more, raising him up and kissing his cheek, then his lips, trying to distract him from his unhappiness. I kissed him deeply, and he seemed to calm down some, stopping sobbing, but not his general crying. "O-oh... I-I just remembered... I have something for you..." Blaine said, sitting up suddenly and grabbing my truck keys. "Shouldn't this wait? You're still weak sweetheart..." I said, looking confused, but I was probably showing some amusement in my features too, because he was bouncing around just a little bit. "Come on, it's at Dalton, let's go," He said, and I sighed, getting to my feet. "Alright, but I'm driving," I said, taking the keys from his hand. "And we need to go to Breadsticks, I've got the money," He added, and I was so confused. "What is going on, Blaine?" I asked, trying not to sound angry, which I achieved; I guess I sounded amused, because he inclined not to answer. I got in the truck with him and drove to Dalton, and he told me to wait there, which I did. A few minutes later, he came back empty-handed. I was starting to become irritated, and told him if his surprise was any less astounding than bringing the S. back out of the ocean and sailing it once more, I would be disappointed. He just laughed as we drove to Breadsticks. I pulled into the parking lot, and was unbuckling my seatbelt when Blaine stopped me. "Just wait here a minute, I'll come back for you," he told me, kissing me and getting out of the truck, shutting the door and walking inside. I was slowly growing from irritated to angry and frustrated. About 5 minutes later, he came back, opening my door for me and letting me get out, also shutting the door for me. We walked to the door, and he held that one open for me too. A friendly, smiling waitress opened the one after that. "Good afternoon, how are you today?" she asked me, being more polite than people usually are. The waitresses were always nice, but not like her. "I'm doing good, thank you," I answered, smiling, but still confused. I liked to go to Breadsticks when I could afford it because they had a stage, and every night, people could sing on it. It was a lot of fun, and many a night, my father and I would sit here, him tolerating a load of music so I could sing with my friends. When the lady sat me down at a table, and immediately brought me a glass and a bottle of wine, my jaw dropped slightly, and I looked immensely confused. Instead of sitting down with me, Blaine walked away, and I turned around to follow him with my eyes, actually feeling tears of frustration and confusion sting my eyes. He walked onto the stage, and whispered to the piano man, who got up and left. The other Warblers came out from a table they had been sitting in just out of my sight, joining Blaine on the stage, a couple with guitars, and a couple hauling a drum set. "What in the hell...?" I whispered to myself, shaking my head slightly, trying to make sense of it all. Blaine put a microphone piece on his head, small and barely noticeable. The others got into a formation behind him, and Blaine stood on the stage, hands behind his back. All the lights went out except for one on my table only, and the candles that were burning on the tables. I was embarrassed and so confused that I was going to cry, but I refused to. "Alright, guys, you know what to do," Blaine said to the other Warblers, and they nodded. Then, he started to sing, as the music started.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

When he started singing, I almost laughed a bit, because he looked so absolutely overjoyed and full of life and excitement. I beamed as he danced around and sang his heart out to me.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn, you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find_

_The spot is yours _

_Oh please don't_

_Please don't _

_Please don't_

_There's no need to complicate cause our time is short_

_This is _

_This is_

_This is _

_Our fate _

_I'm yours_

He finished the song, and I had my hands over my mouth, giggling a bit, blushing, hearing people clapping and laughing happily. "Thank you. Now, that song was for a certain special someone sitting in the audience. Someone I love very much. That man is under the spotlight, right there. Come on Kurt, come up here, with me," He said, and the eyes that weren't already on me fell upon me, who had a glass of water pressed to my lips, just about to take a sip. I blushed, setting the glass down and looking at him. "What's going on?" I asked loudly enough for him to hear, confused as ever. "If you really want to know, you're going to have to come up here," He said, and I sat a moment, then, taking the napkin from my lap and setting it on the table, I walked to the stage, climbing the side stairs and standing with him. He took my hands in front of everyone in that restaurant and started talking. "Kurt Hummel, you are the most amazing, and the most beautiful person I've ever met. You're so brave, and you have literally been the very first person to love me no matter what. I told you the truth that I was ashamed to tell anyone else. That my parents severely abused me, both verbally and physically, and abandoned me when I came out, leaving me an orphan, and my life was threatened daily at my own school. It's taken bravery to tell you, and now everybody here today knows the same thing. All of that didn't make a difference to you. You saw me as I was, you took me as I am, and you love me as I always will be. You're so beautiful, both in looks and personality, and I can only dream of matching your talent. I'm a bit envious that I can never be as wonderful a person as you. You have a pure heart of gold that seeks to help everyone you know, and the high intelligence it takes to do it right. I know it's soon, so very soon, but I know now's the right time. I could never see myself with any other person. Never. I will never find someone as truly amazing as you, because you're one of a kind. You are my entire world, and I want this to be a promise to you. I will always provide for you, and give you what you want and need. I will never hurt you, or let anyone hurt you, ever. I broke that promise, because David stabbed you. It won't be broken twice. You can count on it. I will always love you, and I'll never turn around and even accidentally find myself being with another man. Kurt Hummel, I would be the happiest man in the entire world if you would marry me," He finished, opening the small box to reveal a diamond ring, getting down on one knee in front of everyone. My eyes went wide, and my hand covered my mouth, my broken one dangling uselessly and unregarded that it was even there. Traditionally, men exchanged golden bands, but Blaine knew I liked beautiful jewelry like that. It looked like two rings, but it was one, and it had two optical shaped diamonds in it, one set just to the left of the one below it, and the band was silver. Tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks silently, as someone yelled 'Say yes!', and someone else yelled 'You'd be a damn fool to let him get away!' and I wasn't sure where to start. "T-This must have cost you a fortune, Blaine... yes, yes, of course, I will! I love you! Are you sure I'm worth something this expensive, though?" I exclaimed happily, and the whole room clapped and cheered as we came together and kissed, holding each other tightly. "Baby, you're worth everything and anything, money can't buy anything that can come close to topping what you're worth," he said loudly, and the people before us cheered once again. "Let's get some dinner," he smiled, talking normally again, taking the headset off, placing the ring on my left ring finger, finding it was slightly too big, then put it on my middle finger, where it fit. I had thin fingers. I kissed him again, and took his hand, walking off of the stage and back to our table. I had brought my money I had saved over the years, and had recently accumulated working at Breadsticks, until it got too much for me to handle when a woman got rude with me, and dumped a plate of hot spaghetti on me. I had run back to Dalton crying that night, and this was before Blaine and I were a couple. He had helped me clean up and stayed with me all night, holding me until I had cried myself to sleep. I had 4000 dollars. We ordered and ate our food, drinking our way through a bottle of wine. I was thoroughly intoxicated, as was Blaine. "I'm gonna call someonek... picks up..." I slurred, taking my phone out; I didn't handle alcohol very well. I dialed Mercedes, and she answered. I told her to carpool with a friend so that they could take her car home, and I needed her to drive Blaine and I back to Dalton. She agreed, and when I hung up the phone, I smiled. "Waitress, how much is a bottle of wine? I would like to take one home with us," I added, smiling, giggling slightly. She said 50 dollars, and I gave it to her. She brought us a bottle of wine, and I stood, thanking her, paying for the meal, and tipping her. I was a bit wobbly as I walked with Blaine, who seemed to take his alcohol better than me. I reacted worse with heavier alcohol, or if I was normal, not feeling this happy, but being my usual moderate happy; usually, I was the weepy drunk, constantly crying, but this time, I was giggly. We waited outside, and Mercedes pulled up to the front, Tina in the passenger side. "Just follow us, Tina, you can crash at my place afterwards, also, if you like," Mercedes told her, and she nodded, smiling. "Hey Kurt, Blaine," Tina said, getting out of the car and hugging us. "Mmm, hello," I said, almost sounding sleepy. Tina went to the driver's side of Mercedes' car and waited for us. "Here's the keys, the truck's that way," I said, handing her the keys and pointing in the direction of the truck. We walked to the truck, Blaine holding my hand, and when we all got in, Mercedes started the truck and pulled out, Tina following. "I've got amazing news," I said, still giggling a bit. "What's that, boo?" Mercedes asked, smiling at my drunken self. "Blaine and I are getting married," I said, leaning against my fiancé`, holding the hand with my ring on it up to where she could see it. "Awe, I'm so happy for you, and that is one hell of a ring," Mercedes smiled, glancing at the ring then the road once more had her eyes glued to it. We pulled into the drive of the school, and I thanked her, as she parked the truck, and we got out. I hugged her goodbye, and she left with Tina. Blaine walked up behind me, and dangled the bottle of wine in my face "Mmmm, looks good," I giggled, turning around and kissing him. We went inside, and to his room, trying to be quiet. We opened his door and locked it behind us. I uncorked the wine and took a big drink, then handed it to him, who also took a mouthful before setting it on the nightstand. "I love you so much..." he whispered, tracing his fingers over my waist, and I smiled warmly, nuzzling at his cheek. "I love you too..." I whispered, then I stood to take a shower, refusing to go to bed feeling all clammy. After the shower, I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, putting my ring back on and laying down. I checked the time on the phone, and it was 8. I had a missed call from the house, and a text from Carol that she needed me home. I looked over at Blaine, who was half asleep, and I gently shook his shoulder. "Blaine, I need to go home, I think something's wrong, Carol texted me and they called me," I said, looking at him, a little concerned, feeling the alcohol wearing off slightly. "I'll come with you," He said, getting up and pulling on his boxers, jeans, and a t-shirt on, I pulling on the same. I dragged my high-tops on, and he pulled on some old sneakers he had. We grabbed the car keys and went outside to the car, hurrying a little. I texted Carol and told her I was on my way when I got in the car. Blaine got in the driver's seat and drove us to my house.


	11. Chapter 11

When we got there, I saw an ambulance outside of the house. "Oh God... no..." I muttered, fear clutching me. I got out of the car, not even bothering to shut the car door, as I ran inside the house. Carol was sitting in a chair sobbing, and my father had tears silently rolling down his face as he wrapped his arms around me. "Dad... what... why is there... what's going on...? I stammered, looking into his eyes with fear when he let me go. "Kurt... your brother got in a car wreck... he's... gone..." Dad told me, hands on my shoulders, tears rolling down his face more. I shook my head. "N-no... no no no... I don't believe you... he's probably upstairs... or with Rachel or something... NO!" I yelled, and then I dropped to my knees and started sobbing hard. I refused to believe Finn was dead. He was like a super hero to me, my brother, who could do and survive anything. Blaine walked in on the scene, and I felt him wrap his arms around me. "You're okay sweetheart... it's all going to be alright... I promise..." he whispered, holding me close. "Where is he?" I sobbed, and Blaine lifted me to my feet. "He's out in the ambulance, I saw him when I came in, but he'll be okay," he said, trying to calm me down. "He's not sick, Blaine, he's... h-he's...dead..." I said, and I started sobbing again, but harder; there was something very finalizing and accepting about saying 'dead'. "I thought he was just sick," Blaine said, shocked. I shook my head, and asked to go see him. He walked me outside, supporting me so I wouldn't fall down, and we went over to the ambulance. My brother was lying on a stretcher inside, looking peaceful. His eyes were closed, and his skin withheld a slight blue tinge. "I want a moment alone please," I asked the medics, and one approached me. "The two inside told me he had a brother, are you him?" The man inquired, looking at me. I nodded, biting my lip. The medics left, and Blaine did too, but I knew they were all keeping an eye on me in case something happened. I climbed into the back of the ambulance, looked at Finn, and covered my mouth with both hands. "You can't hear me anymore... you w-were.. the best brother I could have ever have wished for... I love you, Finn... y-you were so brave, and kind... y-you looked after me... and I am going to miss you s-so much... I-If only I was there... I am s-so sorry I didn't get to say g-g-goodbye..." I finished, and I kissed his cheek gently before getting off of the ambulance. I walked over to Blaine and wrapped my arms around him, starting to sob. "I've got you sweetheart... it's all going to be okay... I'm not going to let you go... it's okay... we're going to get through this together... he was a wonderful brother..." Blaine said quietly, and I nodded, trembling just a bit. I couldn't help but to think about what I had been doing when I had missed the call, and I felt so awful. "I should have been there with him..." I said quietly, biting my lip, crying still; I was drunk, and the weepy drunk was finally pulling through. "Don't say that, he wouldn't want that. Okay?" Blaine said firmly, looking me in the eye. I nodded jerkily, but all I really wanted was for Finn to wake up. I went back into Blaine's arms and sobbed some more, eventually falling down into the snow, pulling him down with me. The ambulance had left after I had gotten off. The only sounds were my sobbing, and the words of comfort Blaine tried to whisper to me. I was aching and tired, but I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to move, or talk, or do anything. I was slowly crying myself into an uneasy sleep. Blaine picked me up carried me inside and up to my room, got my clothes off, took his off, laid in bed next to me, held me close, and stayed up with me all night long.

The next day was terrible. I woke up and looked around, immediately feeling the sadness hit me like a brick to the face. I had apparently been crying all night, because my face was wet with tears, I had no idea when I finally passed out, and I had a big headache: fucking hangover... Blaine was leaning against the headboard, holding my hand, head lolled to one side. He looked very uncomfortable. "Blaine, baby... lie down... come on, just lie down..." I said quietly, shaking him gently. "Hmm...?" He said, eyes fluttering open, as he stretched and winced from stiffness. "Do you want anything to eat? Are you hungry?" I asked him, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "You need your rest sweetheart... I can make you some breakfast... can you keep anything down...? Ugh... does your head hurt like mine...?" He asked me, stroking my cheek gently. "Yes, it does..." I replied wearily, laying my head in his lap, looking up at him. I was exhausted, scared, and upset, but I couldn't tell if I was hungry. "I don't know if I can eat..." I said quietly, a tear already sliding down my face. Blaine wiped it off of my pale cheek gently, brushing at my hair. I studied my engagement ring absent-mindedly, willing my headache to ease off. My chest and arm was also bothering me. "I know it's hard, but you should try. It's not good for you to skip eating. What would you like to eat?" Blaine asked, and I shrugged again, leaning against him. I heard my cell phone go off, and I reached for it on the nightstand. It was a text from one of the McKinley glee members, Sam. I was confused, but I opened and read the text message, as Blaine got up and combed his hair.

_Meet me the hotel at the corner near the mall 9. We need 2 talk. Come alone._

I raised my eyebrows slightly, exiting out of the message and sitting it down. "Who was that?" Blaine asked, his tone telling me he wasn't trying to be nosy. "Oh, um, it was Mercedes. Is it okay if I go to her house tonight? It's sorta gonna be a girl's night. So, if you wanna sleep here or something... If I can't stay at her house, like if I need you, I'll come back home," I lied, surprised at how easy it was. "Sure, okay, whatever you want sweetheart. I'll leave the light on for you incase you come home late at night," Blaine replied, kissing my forehead. I couldn't believe I had just lied to my fiancé`, but it was necessary if I were to go alone. I got to my feet and sighed, rubbing my eyes. I had started to wonder when Finn's funeral was going to be, but I didn't want to think about it. Ever...


	12. Chapter 12

**8:45 ThAt NiGhT**

I was getting into my truck, giving Blaine a farewell kiss. "Call me if you need anything, okay? I'm going to leave the light on for you. Drive carefully, I love you, beautiful," Blaine told me, his hand on my cheek. I nodded, giving him another kiss before getting into the car, shutting the door, and driving away. 7 minutes later, when I got to the hotel, Sam was standing outside. I got out of the car, and the first thing he did was hug me when I got over to him, cautious of my sore chest and arm. "Finn was awesome... I'm sorry he's gone. I can't believe it happened that fast. Rachel must be... God, I can't even imagine... I need your help. Do you wanna come in?" He asked, and I nodded, giving him a small smile. He turned and knocked on the door. "Dakota, Emily, let Sammie in," he said, talking to the door. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a small girl, no older than 6, and a small boy appearing to be about that same age. We walked in, and I shut the door behind me. "Sammie, can we play?" Emily asked, as Sam picked her up. "You are supposed to be going to bed, little princess, you too, bub, don't you be getting into the candy at this time of night!" Sam laughed, as he picked the boy up too, a piece of candy coming with him. "Awww..." the two said at the same time. "Tell ya what, me and my friend here need to talk, but if you two get to sleep, I'll take you to work with me, as long as you don't run around or run off," Sam told the children, who smiled and snuggled down under the covers. The sound of a chocolate tin wrapper opening could be heard, but all Sam did was smile and ignore it. "So, what did you need to talk about?" I asked, smiling at the kids. Sam sat on the floor, and I sat with him, looking curious. "I... I need to borrow some clothes... I wouldn't ask... but... we live here now... we were kicked out of our own home... mom and dad scan the newspapers for jobs... nothing... I work as a pizza deliveryman, and also at Starbucks... this is all we have... we have a bit more in dad's car... it's nothing of mine, or the kids'... and it's too cold... I need help to clothe my baby sister and baby brother... I-I can pay you... as soon as I get the money, I-I can pay you back, I promise, I'll get my paychecks, it's the 20th this January, a-and I'll give you the money back, anything you want, I'll even give you more, for the trouble" he stuttered, tears filling his eyes. I put my hands on his shoulders, and he looked at me. "There is nothing more in the world I would rather do in this situation than help you. And that's why you don't need to pay me back. Ever. Don't. I won't take the money. You attacked Karofsky for Artie, Mike, and me that day. I owe you. Anyways, you're my friend. You were Finn's best friend, too. I'm not about to make you pay me for that. I love kids," I smiled warmly, looking at the little kids who had their heads poked out curiously, with a finger over their mouths. "When are your parents getting back?" I asked, and he shrugged. "Sometimes, they're gone for a week at a time, looking for a new job... why?" He asked me, and I glanced at the kids before looking at him again. "Well, while your family's getting back on their feet, do you think it would be a good idea if Dakota and Emily were to stay with Blaine and I? It's just a proposition, but we could take care of them so you wouldn't worry. You're exhausted, and you need help. Blaine and I are more than capable of caring for them. I could pick them up from school, they can live at Dalton, it'll be perfect. Dalton is a very safe school," I added, and tears filled Sam's eyes a little. "Cody... Emmie... I know you're awake... come here, guys... Sammie's got something to tell you.." Sam said, voice a bit cracked. The two kids got off the bed, walked over, and the boy sat on the floor, Emily sitting on Sam's lap. "This is my friend Kurt, guys. He and his boyfriend want to help us out... I know you won't want to, but you guys need to stay with them for a while... you'll be taken to school, and you'll live at Dalton... I don't know how long it's going to be... but you two don't deserve this... you deserve so much more... when we get enough money, and we get a new house, I'll get you a puppy, and I'll make you a sandbox to make up for it... and I'll get you a dolly, Emily... I promise..." Sam told them, and the kids nodded, though tears formed in their eyes. "You'll like me. Do you like to go shopping, Emily?" I asked, smiling at her warmly. She nodded slowly, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. I took her from Sam's lap and held her gently. "We are going to be very fine friends, Emily, very fine indeed. If you'll bring me your brush, I'll braid your hair if you like," I offered, smiling. The child yawned, and shook her head. "No thank you... I'm sleepy... what's wrong with your arm...?" she asked quietly, touching the cast. I looked at Sam, then back at the little girl. "I fell down and hurt myself, sweetheart," I told her, protecting her from the cruel reality that I had been beaten badly. Dakota had fallen asleep on the ground, his breathing slow and gentle, as he leaned against Sam. "Should I take them to my house tonight?" I whispered quietly, Emily falling asleep in my lap. Sam nodded, agreeing to something he clearly wished he didn't have to agree to. "Help me pack their things, if you would," I said, standing and laying Emily on the bed with my good arm before looking to Sam. He was pulling a suitcase out of the little closet and laying it on the bed next to Emily, being careful to not hit her. I watched as he packed the case full of clothes, both little boys and little girls clothing. "Is that all they have?" I asked gently, and Sam nodded, looking sad again as he set two Barbie dolls and a few little outfits for them inside the case. He added a few plastic dinosaurs, a teddy bear, and a stuffed rabbit before zipping it. Then he paused. He grabbed a black t-shirt that had odd designs on it, including a skull, went to the sink counter, sprayed it with what I assumed was his cologne, and handed it to me. "When you guys leave in a minute, put that on Emily. Cody's been out of town with mom before, but she's been with me her whole life. She and I have a special bond, one different from mine and Cody's... promise me you'll take care of them... I'm sorry to saddle you with this... but I just can't do this anymore... Emily's clothes are beginning to get a bit too short, and Cody's are starting to wear through...I can't do anything about it... love them like I would, Kurt... if you do... everything will be okay... promise me you will..." he said quietly, and I nodded, silently promising him I would. "My car's unlocked, would you help me please?" I asked, laying the shirt on the bed and picking the suitcase up with my good arm. Sam nodded and picked Dakota off of the floor. We went to my car, I stuck the suitcase in the trunk, and Sam laid Dakota in the back seat. I went inside and carefully put the shirt on the sleeping girl before hauling her out with one arm. Sam had woken Dakota up long enough to sit him up and buckle him up. I sat Emily upright in the back on the other side next to her brother, buckling her seatbelt. "You two be good for Kurt and Blaine, okay? I know you can. Mind your manners, and do what they say. I'll be coming around, and one day soon, you'll be back with me. I promise. I love you two so much..." Sam said, hugging each kid, kissing them on their cheeks. I gave Sam a hug then remembered. "Hey, I'll bring you clothes tomorrow. We won't... w-we won't be needing Finn's clothes anymore... And also, guess what?" I asked, smiling slightly now. "What?" Sam asked, looking inquisitive. "Blaine and I are engaged," I beamed a little more, showing him the ring. "That's great," Sam said, smiling a little. "Thank you, again... so much... please... take good care of them... I love them so much... I'll see you when you come back... thank you, Kurt..." Sam whimpered, throwing his arms around me and crying a little bit. "It's going to be okay, Sam. I promise. Blaine and I will make sure they get their sleep, do their homework, brush their teeth, eat their vegetables, everything a small kid doesn't want to do but has to do to stay healthy and keep their lives in order," I smiled, hugging him tightly, rubbing his back a bit, even swaying slightly in attempt to calm him down, and he laughed a bit through his tears. I heard a car running close by, but ignored it as I told him goodbye, kissing his cheek like I would have Finn, and he shut the back doors of the car, saying goodbye. I got in the car and drove away, already feeling the responsibility of the two little people sleeping in my backseat.

I pulled into my driveway, and called Blaine. He answered, and he sounded pissed.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, hey,"

"Kurt? Where are you...?"

"I'm sitting outside. Can you come outside, I have something to show you,"

"Bring it in,"

"I need help, sweetheart,"

"Hold on,"

I hung the phone up and stuck it back in my pocket, wondering why he sounded so angry. A couple minutes later, a sleepy, angry looking Blaine walked out into the yard, hair messed up, wearing jeans and his sneakers. "What, Kurt?" he asked, eyes a little narrow, and I bit my lip. I took his hand into my good one and looked up into his sleepy eyes. "I lied to you, Blaine. I didn't go to Mercedes' house. I went to a hotel, and met up with another friend of mine. Do you know Sam?" I asked, nervous. "I know of him. You certainly do, by this text that I got stating you were cheating on me with him a moment ago. Finn arranged someone to keep a secretive eye on you long ago, and they saw you with him, holding each other, you even kissed him, they saw you go inside, and they assured me their opinion was that something went down in that room. You cheated on me," Blaine accused, and my eyes filled with more tears; I had started to feel nauseous and nervous when I had told him I had lied and he had raised his eyebrows at me. "I did no such thing... I gave him a hug... he is my friend, Blaine, he was Finn's best friend... yes, I kissed his cheek... I always did the same for Finn... he's like my brother, Blaine, which is what I need because Finn is never coming back... Sam's family needs our help... they were kicked out of their house, Sam has two jobs, and his parents can't find one... I... Blaine, I took in his little siblings... I wanted to help him... he's exhausted... their names are Dakota and Emily... she's six and so is he... I told him I would... that we would... take care of them while they got back on their feet... I was going to take the children shopping, and bring Sam some... s-some of F-Finn's clothes... are you angry with me...?" I asked, eyes brimming with tears. "Why the fucking hell would I be _angry_... let's get them inside..." Blaine said quietly, but I was so relieved that he even said those words that I ignored the bitter, angry tone to them, and I beamed, kissing him gently before opening the back door and picking Emily up in one arm. Blaine brushed me off and walked around the car, opened the opposite door, and picked Dakota up. We shut the doors and walked inside the house. "I think that they should sleep with at least one of us the first night or so, but the bed's too small. We need to pull the couch bed out," I said, laying Emily on the armchair, where she curled up in her sleep, yawning. I moved the coffee table across the room out of the way, struggling because of my arm, took the cushions off of the couch, and pulled the big bed out, a little curious why Blaine didn't come to my rescue when I struggled because of my one arm I was able to use, and fell with a pained yelp, my chest paining me as I did. The mattress popped out with it, and it was automatically a bed. "Let me go get a couple blankets and some pillows," I said quietly, getting to my feet, rubbing my back, and tip-toeing to the closet in the hallway upstairs. I pulled out a sheet and a navy blue comforter, and several pillows. I walked back down and made the bed, holding the sheet in between my fingers poking through my cast, still wondering why the hell Blaine was just standing there, watching me and not helping, my back and chest still hurting a bit. I picked Emily up off of the armchair and laid her on the bed gently. "I'm going to go get their suitcase, baby, could you bring my pajamas down? You could sleep up there or down here with me and the kids," I said, leaning in to kiss his cheek before being turned on by him, missing and hitting nothing but air. He walked away, and I felt immense hurt well up as I went outside. I opened the back of the car, took the suitcase out, and hurried back inside. My pajamas were lying on the bed, but Blaine was on the stairs. I hurried up to him right before he began to climb the stairs, and when he turned around, I kissed him deeply. He pushed me off of him, and when I went back, I stumbled and fell, hitting my head and my broken arm. He walked upstairs and left me lying there. I felt my breath catch in my throat, trying not to cry, out of physical and emotional pain. I knew he was mad at me over my little lie, and he didn't believe me when I told him I didn't cheat. The children were lying on the bed side by side, sleeping soundly. I opened the suitcase, pulled out the stuffed animals, and determined that the bear was Dakota's and the bunny rabbit was Emily's. I gave them to them, laying them next to the kids. I changed my clothes and laid down under the covers with the kids, turning on my side and crying silently. I had seen that dad's truck was gone, so he was at work, and Carol had probably gone to her mother's house, seeking comfort in the absence of her son. I got up and walked up the stairs quietly, tears blurring my vision a bit, still a bit sore from when I fell, and I peeked into my room where Blaine was pretending to sleep, and felt a wave of hurt emotions sting my insides and give me a painful lump in my throat. I sat on the edge of the bed on my side, his back to me. "I know you're awake..." I said quietly, my voice a little weaker than I had thought it would be. "I keep trying to tell you that I'm sorry, but you simply won't listen. Blaine, if I felt even the slightest thing in my heart for you that wasn't love, and felt something that was for someone else I wouldn't be engaged to you. I love you, and only you. Sam's like a brother to me. He wanted me to go alone, and I knew you wouldn't let me go alone for an unknown cause, that's why I lied... I'm sorry, baby..." I whimpered, a few tears running down my face. He ignored me coldly, not even rolling over. "You are such a cold bastard sometimes... I didn't cheat, Blaine, why in the hell would I do that to you?" I asked, beginning to get frustrated as we both stood, face to face. "Well, fuck, I don't know, you've been with me a while, maybe you're crawling into his pants because you're bored, and hell, who knows how many others there's been?" he sneered, and I felt anger overcome me. "So you're making me out to be some kind of slut?! How dare you?! Why can't you see that I'm never going to love anyone but you?!" I shouted, and he rolled his eyes. "If you loved me you wouldn't lie to me, and you wouldn't cheat on me!" he said loudly, fists clenching. "DAMN IT BLAINE, QUIT ACTING FUCKING STUPID AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND INSTEAD OF MAKING AN ASS OUT OF YOURSELF AND BELIEVING LIES! I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU! WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO QUIT PRETENDING YOU'RE A DUMBASS AND BELIEVE ME?!" I shouted, and he slapped me. I fell back onto the floor, and I laid there a minute, wide-eyed, before sitting up, finally starting to cry. I looked at Blaine with sorrow and fear in my blue eyes, tears cascading down my cheeks, and he was staring at me as I cried. He knelt down and dried my face gently, kissing my forehead. "I am so sorry... I... I-I... Kurt, sweetheart... I am sorry... please don't be scared... I didn't mean to hit you baby... I'm sorry that I doubted even for a moment that you lied to protect your friend. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It was ridiculous for me to believe you cheated on me, you and I wouldn't do that to each other after all that we've been through, after all the love we share. I love you Kurt, and nothings going to change that. We're getting married, and everything's going to be perfect. Of course I'll sleep down there with you. I can't even believe I second-guessed that. I'm sorry beautiful... I won't hit you ever again... I promise..." Blaine whispered, his forehead pressed against mine. "I will never lie to you again, I promise," I choked out, crying more, knowing he was being honest. Blaine held me close, rubbing the back of my blue silk pajamas with one hand, stroking my head with the other. He mashed his lips to mine, moving his mouth gently. I stopped crying out loud, and closed my eyes, tears still falling a bit. He pulled away. "I trust you with my life and everything that goes with it. You are everything to me, and I can't wait to say 'I Do'. Now, let's get down there and watch over those sweet children," Blaine smiled, and I nodded, kissing him once more before taking his hand, standing, and descending the stairs with him. I laid down next to Emily, and Blaine laid next to Dakota. 'I love you, sweetheart,' I mouthed across the bed at him, reaching out for his hand. 'I love you too, baby. Sweet dreams,' he mouthed back, taking my hand and holding it a moment before letting go. I yawned and went to sleep, Blaine watching me.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, I felt someone shaking me gently. "Hello? Are we going to church? Sammie didn't make us, but do you? Hey. Will you play dollies with me?" I heard a little girl asking me. "Hmm...? No, we don't go... uhm... let me wake up... of course I will... where's your brother...?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and looking around. "Cody's in the kitchen with Blaine. Why do you scream and cry when you sleep? Blaine was worried," Emily added as I sat up. I thought a minute, knowing I had probably dreamed about the car crash with mom, and Finn, because I remembered something about it. "I've had a hard life," I told her, brushing at her pretty blonde hair that looked so much like Sam's and Dakota's hair. "Oohh. Can we play dollies now?" she asked, tilting her head. "Have you had something to eat?" I asked her, smiling and standing. "No, but Blaine's making food," she said, getting off of the bed and following me. "Well then you need to eat, then take a bath. You have school tomorrow, don't you? Would you like to go shopping? I have 2000 dollars saved up, and you two need clothes. I'm giving your older brother my brother's clothes if I can..." I said, biting my lip. "You're giving Sammie Blaine's clothes?" She said, as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world. "No, Blaine is my boyfriend, sweetie... no, my brother's name is... was... Finn... h-he... he had a little accident a couple days ago... he doesn't need his clothes anymore... do you understand what I'm saying, Emily...?" I asked her, and she shook her head. I felt a tear run down my face. "Perhaps it's best you don't... you're too young... go to the kitchen and get yourself some food, tell Blaine I'll be there soon... " I said quietly, sitting back down on the fold out bed. I buried my face in my hands and started crying, remembering everything Finn had said to me to encourage and help me.

_"Some things have gone down this week, and I haven't manned up like I should, but I promise that from this day on I've got your back. I won't let anyone hurt you, no matter what it costs. It's you and me, bro,"_

_ "Kurt, listen to me, he's going to be fine, trust me,"_

I was crying when I felt someone sit on the bed next to me and wrap their arms around me. "It's okay," I heard, and I looked up to see my stepmother, looking pained, but courageous. Apparently, I had been asleep when she and my father had gotten home. She had tears running down her face, and her red hair was a little messy. I wrapped my arms around her and started crying, like I had always wanted to do to my own mother all these years, but was painfully unable to. She rubbed my back and brushed at my hair while she cried with me. I heard someone walk in and looked over to the doorway to see my boyfriend, looking concerned and caring. "Go to him, baby. You're going to need him, more than ever, just like I need your father. Go on, sweetie... by the way, it was very kind of you to help your friend Sam," She said, and I nodded, kissing her cheek before rising and walking over into Blaine's arms, tears running onto my silky pajamas. "When's the...t-the funeral...?" I asked my stepmother, face buried in Blaine's shoulder. "We were thinking it could be Tuesday... it's going to be a pretty day Tuesday, not a cloud in the sky, I hear... those were F-Finn's favorite days... h-he'd go outside and play football..." She trailed off, and she started crying softly, standing and going upstairs to her's and my father's room. I cried into Blaine's shoulder, holding him close. The children walked into the room and looked confused. Dakota had syrup all over him. "What happened...?" Emily asked, tugging on my pajama leg gently. I knelt down, and then sat, and looked at her, my eyes filled with pain and remorse. "R-remember how I said m-my brother had an accident...? H-have you h-heard of people... p-p-people leaving for a very long t-time... and g-going to H-Heaven...? How sometimes, t-they get sick... or they grow old... o-or they g-get hurt... and they n-n-never wake up...? N-no matter how m-much you loved them, o-or how much you n-n-need them, or how much y-you w-want them back...?" I asked her, stammering greatly, before putting a hand over my mouth and closing my eyes a minute. "Uh huh, momma said that's what happened when Grandma went to sleep one night and didn't get up... she was really sad... she told me her heart was hurting... and she hurt for a long time... crying all the time..." the little girl said, frowning. "W-well, sweetie, that's w-what's happening to m-me... Finn went for a d-drive... he got hurt... he n-n-never woke up...n-never... j-just like m-m-my mommy... her and I w-went for a drive... s-s-she saved my life... a-at the expense o-of her o-own... and Finn l-left a s-similar way... H-he was alone..." I finished, closing my eyes, knowing I sounded and looked like a small child, crying hard. Dakota was looking up at Blaine like 'I'm sticky. Fix it,'. "Kurt, sweetheart, will you be okay while I go give Cody a bath? He's dripping maple syrup on the carpet," Blaine said, raising an eyebrow. "M-mhm..." I hummed, nodding, a hand over my mouth and my eyes closed, hugging my knees to my chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head before going upstairs with Dakota. "Don't be sad, Kurt..." Emily said quietly, hugging me. "T-the same thing happened to m-m-my mother... like I s-said... I-I was about y-your age... we were c-coming home from school... the kids had been so c-cruel... She t-told me to be brave... no m-matter how many times they b-beat me up... t-t-to never give u-up... a c-car hit us... I made it out w-with busted ribs, a b-broken arm, and my two front t-teeth missing... s-s-she didn't make it at all... she h-had thrown her arm out... t-that's what s-s-saved me..." I said quietly, crying harder. Emily held me, telling me not to cry, as she dried my tears with her small soft hands. After 10 minutes, when all that had been achieved was me crying harder, Emily went upstairs for Blaine. I started coughing, and Blaine went over to the drawer in the little corner table of the living room, pulling out an inhaler. He walked over to me, and shook it, holding it up to my face. I shook my head. "L-l-let m-me d-d-die...!" I managed to choke out, crying harder, beginning to gasp for air as I fell all the way to the floor, the children hiding on the staircase, watching what I imagine would have been a horrifying scene for a 6 year old, for anyone, even, fold out before them. "Never!" Blaine exclaimed, gritting his teeth and forcing it into my mouth, spraying it and making me hold my breath for five seconds. I exhaled and looked at him, still crying hard. "I will never let you die... I'm never going to let anything hurt you... please, never ask me to let you die... I won't do it... hey, look at me baby..." Blaine whispered gently, and I looked at him, scared and weak. Finn had helped me so much, been so brave. "You... we... can make it through this... it's what he would have wanted... I promise..." He reassured me, and I nodded, looking just as upset still. "Hey, you know what...?" he asked, and I looked up at him, looking a little questioning. "I know it's hard for you right now, but Finn made you a brave person, just like your dad has, and just like how you've learned to be. It's going to get better one day..."


	14. Chapter 14

**That Tuesday...**

I was wearing my Warblers uniform, and so was Blaine. It was a suit, anyways. A perfectly respectable one, and one that Finn had once positively commented upon. I was brushing my hair back, using hair gel and spray, tears rolling down my face gently. Blaine had his hair fixed as well. He walked up behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them gently. When I was done with my hair, I picked up a small red cloth that was lying on the counter in front of me and stood, tucking it into my sleeve and taking Blaine's hand, going downstairs with him. The kids were already dressed, Emily wearing a black dress I bought her, and Cody wearing a tux that I also bought. I had gotten several text messages, and from what I understood, both the members of the Warblers and New Directions were going to the funeral. My father was wearing a black tux, and Carol was wearing a black dress with a black veil over her face, which had tears streaming down it rapidly. "Let's get in the car... you two look nice... Kurt, are you going to follow us in the truck or do you want to sit in the back?" My father asked me, and I told him they looked nice too, and that I would follow him, grabbing my keys off of the key tree. While Blaine situated the kids in the middle part of the truck, I got into the driver's seat and started the car. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive, sweetheart?" he asked me as he got into the passenger side. "I-I can do it... maybe you should s-switch with the kids..." I said, and he did, sitting closely to me, making sure the kids were okay, putting an arm around my shoulders. I put the gear into drive and followed my father to the funeral parlor; we were going to follow the hearse, and so were the glee members of both teams. As I was driving, cars pulled up behind me, and I looked in my mirrors to find that it was my friends. "You'll see S-Sammie today..." I managed to say, and the kids looked happier. I was shaking slightly as we pulled into the parking lot of the funeral home. We were scheduled to pull out of there about 10 minutes after, and as I sat in the car behind my dad's, I started to sob hard, laying on the steering wheel, being careful to not honk the horn with my terrible shakiness. Blaine stood up as much as he could in the truck, slid me over, and took my place in the driver's seat, and I leaned against him, crying. I looked up, and a similar scenario was playing out in dad's truck. My friends remained in their cars, knowing they would see me soon. 10 minutes later, Blaine turned the car back on and put it into drive, starting to follow my dad. My friends slid into place behind me, and even Mr. Schue's car was back there [the old Blue Bomber]. I took out the little red cloth the size of half a sheet of printing paper, and started crying into it. After about 10 minutes of driving, we turned into a graveyard, and we all came to the same place a little bit in. It was a little place for our family. I didn't think I'd even be able to get out of the car without holding onto Blaine; not only was Finn going into the earth, but my mother was buried there too. It was the place where my father would one day rest, and Carol, and Blaine and I, and our kids if we adopted any. It was where Finn's wife and kids were supposed to be, but he wouldn't have any, clearly. We parked behind my dad, and got out of the car, me sliding out the drivers side instead of mine, one hand clutching my red cloth and one holding Blaine's hand tightly so I didn't drop to my knees. Blaine opened the truck door and the kids slid out, standing next to us. All of our glee friends gathered around us, Sam taking one kid in each hand, holding their hands and trying to tell them it wasn't a good time to be happy and jump around. Quinn was nowhere to be seen, but Finn's girlfriend, Rachel, was. I had always liked Rachel more as his girlfriend; they looked better together, and she was sweeter. It was horrible how she had had one more day with him before he died. Rachel was slowly walking by, trembling and crying hard, but silently. You could tell she never stopped loving him with all she had, no matter what happened, and she was mortified that he had died so quickly. I extended the arm holding my cloth and grabbed her arm gently, and she looked at me. Rachel had immense pain in her brown tear-filled eyes, and I gave her a hug. "I-it's okay... everything's going to b-be okay..." I stammered, and we stood there a minute, crying hard, and holding each other.. We started walking over to the burial sight. "I-I'm more concerned about you... are _you_ okay?" she asked, and I bit my lip. "I will be... it'll take a little time... o-oh... it's...my m-my mother..." I said suddenly and slowly, stopping in front of a grave, the stone beautiful and white.

_Elizabeth Hummel_

_1968-2004_

_A beautiful woman, a beloved wife, and the mother of a wonderful child who will always need her._

I bit my lip and felt the tears sting my eyes again. I had gotten my middle name from my mother, and I signed my name with her name on it on a lot of my papers. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. She had named me, and later in life, we had that legally become my middle name, as the result of my pleading. So it was. Then I turned and saw Finn, lying in his casket, a cut on his cheek that they were unable to cover, otherwise looking as if he were asleep. I walked over to him, staring at my brother, feeling Blaine rubbing my shoulders gently. Rachel took my hand, and I squeezed it gently before hearing a voice behind me. "Kurt...?" I heard, and I turned around to see my best friend in the entire world, Mercedes. I let go of Rachel, and felt Blaine let me go so I could walk over to my friend. I hugged her tightly, starting to cry hard. "Let's sit down..." I heard Blaine whisper in my ear, his hands on my waist. I nodded, kissing Mercedes on the cheek before walking with Blaine and sitting in the front row next to my father, who was holding Carol. "I-I'm thinking about singing s-s-something for Finn, d-dad..." I stuttered, and he looked at me. "There's nothing more I would ask for, Kurt. You sing that song. Sing it for him, and sing it well, because I know you can," my father encouraged me, and I nodded. When everyone that was coming took their seats, I looked around and saw every face of two glee club teams, all the Warblers in their uniforms, coming together for me and my sad, broken family, and to mourn the loss of a talented boy. I decided to have a small speech and throw that in with it. The preacher got on the little platform and started speaking.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a very special boy. Finn Hudson was a gifted student, a worshiped son, and a beloved brother. He will be remembered for his bravery, his respect for everyone around him, and a strong need to protect those around him. This boy was loved by almost everyone that met him, because he had a positive atmosphere that emanated from him, filling those around him with joy. Is there anything anyone would like to say about this dear boy before we lay him to rest?" I was the only one who stood, and he smiled at me. "Are you sure you don't need me up there?" Blaine asked quietly, looking up at me. "I might, you'll know if I do honey..." I whispered in Blaine's ear before walking over to the man. "Go ahead," he said, moving and allowing me to take his place on the platform. I took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Finn was... he... he was the best step-brother I could have ever have wanted... I never considered once that he was anything less than a full brother, even if he wasn't... he protected me, he comforted me whenever I was scared, and he knew how to make me laugh when I needed to... he was a talented singer, and a fierce friend... when I look around at all of your faces, here for my family today, I'm filled with emotion... it's two people who play for two opposite teams coming together for a common cause... my family has been through a lot... it's small, and very broken... with F-Finn gone... and m-my mother..." I stopped for a minute, sobbing, and Blaine stood up, wrapping his encouraging arms around me, whispering in my ear that it was alright, and to keep going. "B-but nonetheless, it's a family, one that I'm p-proud to be a part of, and Finn's presence in the house m-made it just that much better... he always watched me to make sure I was going to be o-okay... when I was bullied... he t-told me he wouldn't let Karofsky k-kill me... David's a n-new man... but before... he threatened m-my life, and Finn watched o-over me... all the glee guys d-did... Sam, Puck, Artie, Mike... and Blaine, who gave me courage... all of them kept me going... when Blaine was in the hospital... every single time, Finn was there... and I will never stop missing him... there won't be a day that goes by that I won't wake up wishing I could see his face one more time, hear him tell me it's going to be alright... I want to sing something for him, but I'm going to need the help of the Warblers, and the New Directions girls..." I said, and they all nodded. I gathered the Warblers and McKinley girls into a small circle and told them I'd be singing Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, so they'd be ready. Then, I looked out at the crowd of friends, and my dad and step-mom.

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_ I remember it clearly_

_The day_

_You_

_Slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

As I kept singing, my heart was breaking more and more. Blaine could tell this, and I knew how bad he felt for me. Tears poured down my face as I sang further.

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep askin' why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone_

_ Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere You're not coming back_

It was at this point that my voice cracked and I let out a whimper, pain overwhelming me momentarily. I struggled through the rest of the song, forcing myself not to start sobbing, and I finally reached the very end.

_I miss you..._

After the song, I covered my mouth with my hands, and Blaine, who was standing beside me, led me away from the entire burial site and over to the parked cars to cool down. I buried my face in his chest and started sobbing, clinging onto him tightly. "Shhhhhh... I've got you... easy... it's okay..." Blaine said soothingly, holding me and rubbing my back gently. I was actually pretty loud when I was crying, without meaning to be, and so I covered my mouth, trying to be quiet so the preacher could say his last peace. I quietly walked back over, Blaine holding me, and I got one last good look at my stepbrother before they shut the casket. They lowered his body into the ground, and I whimpered slightly; it was over. I was never going to see him again either. Blaine held me, and they let the entire family leave; they didn't really allow the family to stick around while they put the dirt on the passed love one. My father passed me, and gave me a hug, kissing my forehead, and then he noticed the ring. "Where'd that come from? That's a pretty decent ring," he asked, and I blushed slightly. "Well, I'm not sure if it's the best time, but why not? Everyone's here. Hey, everyone, gather round, I have something to say," I said loudly, and the two glee teams along with my father and stepmother gathered. "Now isn't the best of times, but dad brought it up, so I figured I'd announce it. Blaine and I are engaged. We're going to get married as soon as we graduate, or a year after, because we don't have to go to college, since we went to Dalton. Even if we left Dalton now, we wouldn't have to go," I announced, and Carol's jaw dropped; so did my fathers. "Whoa whoa whoa. You two are still in high school. Don't you want to at least _think_ about this?" he asked, bewildered. "We have. I'm never going to love someone like I love him, and he's said the same about me. We're positive about this, dad. We love each other, and we're already planning the wedding. Well, I am, anyways," I shrugged, and there were many congratulations from everyone, and the sour mood seemed to lift a bit. Finn would have wanted it to. My father hugged me, and Carol still looked a bit shocked, but thrilled nonetheless. It was a little odd how quickly a person's attitude can change. All I knew was that Finn was standing with us, making us all secretly happy. A happy that none would share with the other because it was a funeral. Either way, I could feel Finn wrapping his arms around me, and then my boyfriends warm touch as we walked back to my car and drove from the sight that held two of my close family members forever more.


End file.
